The Legend Changes
by kireiRei
Summary: Tenkou's back... and it's up to the seishi and four girls to save the modern world. Note: i changed the rating cuz some people said it was too high but the some of the later chapters are NC-17.
1. Default Chapter

Story for Lilly  
By: Kirei  
Approved By:Hikaru  
Disclaimer: Sadly these FY characters do not belong to us. ;.; Neither do the spells we came up with. They are from Yuu Watase and CLAMP. SO DON'T SUE US!! If you want I'm sure Hikaru'll pay up...after all...she always has money...more than me anyway...  
  
Prologue - Fore-Ordained Kismet  
  
Taitsu-kun looked through her mirrors with genuine concern. Why this happened was unknown, but she knew that sooner or later, the great battle would come-the last battle given to mankind a chance in life. And its fate landed in the hands of four innocent girls...for within them was omnipotent powers flowing through their blood by their ancestry. Yet, Taitsu-kun knew that they would need protection and guidance, as they would discover these gifts. She raised her staff high above her head. A bright red and blue glow shone out.   
"I call on the gods, Suzaku and Seiryuu, to send me their seishi. Of Suzaku, I ask for all of his seishi, but from Seiryuu I request, Nakago, Amiboshi, and Suboshi!" she chanted. Lightning struck and black clouds poofed then deteriorated. Seven glowing red spheres and three blue spheres appeared before her.   
"The fate of the enchantresses lies in all your hands, for the fate of all the worlds." she declared.  
"AWAKEN!!"  
The ten glowing spheres then shot out and into a mirror.   
"Find the four enchantresses, then find the four shinzahos, and then you will have everything. I wish you luck."  
  
Chapter 1 - An Unexpected Visit  
  
Hikaru stifled a yawn. She was in World Cultures, and the teacher, Mr. Furfero was as boring as hell. She felt someone poke her from behind. She turned slightly and saw her friend Yuna holding out a note to her. She took a quick glance up to Mr. Furfero, saw that he wasn't paying attention, and grabbed the note. She quietly opened it and read what Yuna had written. Suddenly, a hand landed on her shoulder. She looked up slowly to see her teacher looking down at her.   
"Ms. Hikaru...Is there something that happens to catch your interest more than my explanation of China's development?" Mr. Furfero said condescendingly.   
'Of course you old Ass! Anything is more interesting than your stupid lectures. I'd rather run a million laps than listen to you!' Hikaru thought in her head.   
"Well...Ms. Hikaru?"   
"Umm...well...I was just unfolding a piece of paper to spit my gum out..." Hikaru said, thanking herself for actually having gum in her mouth.  
"Hmm... well then..."  
  
************  
  
BAM!!! Hikaru shut her locker with a forceful slam. Yume and Kirei jumped. "Damn girl...who rubbed you the wrong way?" Kirei asked.  
"That freakin' ass!" Hikaru just yelled. Kirei and Yume glanced at each other.   
"Did something happen?" Yume asked.  
"Did something happen? Yes something happened!! That damned Ferret gave me detention!!"  
"Any particular reason why?"  
"Yuna handed me a note so I opened it and read a little of it. Then the Ferret ass comes along and asks me what I'm doing, so I tell him I'm spitting out my gum. So he gives me detention!"  
Kirei and Yume looked at her a little bit confused. "Huh? I'm confused." Yume said.  
"Exactly!"   
"Well..." Kirei started, "What's done has been done. Yume, Yuri, and I'll wait for you after school. Okay?"  
Hikaru just nodded grudgingly.  
  
************  
  
Later after school, just like Kirei had promised. The three other girls waited for Hikaru to finish detention. When Hikaru showed up, Yuri gave her a motherly lecture about not doing certain things during class. Hikaru rolled her eyes and just called her 'Mini-Mom'. The other two just cracked up.  
"So where to first?" Kirei asked, getting down to business as usual.   
"Your house, Kirei..." Hikaru said staring off into somewhere.  
"My house?" Kirei asked surprised," Why my house?"  
Hikaru pointed to the middle entrance of the high school. "Look what just landed." All three girls looked over to where she was pointing and gasped. Standing there were the sichiseishi.  
"H-Hikaru...tell me I'm not dreaming..." Yuri drooled not taking her eyes off of Tamahome.  
"Thankfully you're not...." Hikaru said, mesmerized by Tasuki.  
Kirei rolled her eyes. "It's a good thing I only drool on Hotohori close up." She walked over to the seishi, the other girls following close behind, Yume being clueless because she had not yet watched Fushigi Yuugi.   
"Excuse me?" Kirei said and smiled flirtatiously when the guys' attentions were caught. "Do you need any help?"   
Nevertheless, her business-like air was gone as soon as Hotohori faced her. So now there were three drooling girls and one normal one because she had no clue who they were. "Umm...you guys..." Yume started. None of them were paying attention. She sighed. It looked like she was going to have to do this herself. "Please excuse my strange friends here, but can we help you?" Yume asked the ten seishi.  
The men glanced at each other. They knew that they were supposed to be working together but they knew it would be too difficult with Tasuki, Tamahome, Nakago, and Suboshi around. Chichiri sighed. Being the oldest of them all, he'd have to take temporary charge. "Yea...Could you tell us where we are no da?" he asked Yume.   
'No da? What the hell does that mean?' Yume thought temporarily confused but then quickly composed herself. "You're in Fort Lee, New Jersey." she answered.  
"Huh?" all the guys said bluntly.  
Kirei, being the most obsessed, snapped out of her Hotohori reverie. "You're not in Konan-koku anymore. You're in a different world. This isn't even Miaka's world." she explained to them.  
Nuriko looked around. "It looks a bit like hers..." he observed.  
"Yea...basically modern like Miaka's but within a different dimension sort of thing." Kirei said. She nudged Hikaru. "Hey you two...snap out of it."   
"So...what are we going to do with them?" Hikaru asked, now partly calm and composed.  
"What do you mean we?" Kirei asked, "They aren't our responsibility...are they?" She took a quick sidelong glance at them.  
"Might as well be...and they should stay at your house Kirei." Yuri said.  
"My house!?"  
"Well...you're the only one with no parents for 5 months." Hikaru pointed out.  
"Hmm...true..." Kirei agreed.  
"I'm lost..." Yume said.  
"So are we." Tasuki said. Hikaru nearly swooned.  
"He talked!!" she squealed. Kirei rolled her eyes.  
"Yo Tasuki, I know it might be hard, but in order for Hikaru to stay a civilized being you have to keep your mouth zipped." Kirei suggested. Tasuki smirked (and Hikaru faints even more!).  
"Make me," he challenged.  
"All of us really don't have time for this..." Kirei said through gritted teeth.  
"She's right no da." Chichiri said.  
"Chichiri-san...can we use your kasa?" Yuri asked.  
"My kasa? Why?"  
Yuri looked at the other three girls a little embarrassed. "Umm...well...your clothes are kind of...odd...and it would be strange to be seen with you guys...no offense.." she said blushing. Hotohori nodded.  
"That is quite understandable." he said," Chichiri! Use your kasa to take us to this girl's house." He pointed at Kirei. Chichiri nodded and whisked everyone through his kasa.  



	2. The Awakening

Chapter 2 - The Awakening  
  
Everyone stumbled through the kasa and landed in Kirei's house. "Nice landing you put us in..." Tasuki grumbled as he tried to extract himself from the pile of limbs. Nakago freed himself, still trying to keep a calm and composed and not to mention his dangerous air.   
"If you make a mess of my house, I will make sure to have your head!" Kirei yelled.   
"Trust me, she will." Hikaru muttered and was given a death glare by Kirei.  
  
************  
  
Once everyone was settled in the living room, they got down to business. The ever-intelligent Yuri sat with a laptop, while Kirei and Hikaru sat side by side as if they were ready to convict someone, and Yume stood there as if she were a witness. "So anyone want to tell us what's going on and why you're here?" Hikaru started. The guys looked at each other. They had forgotten their purpose while being transported to this world.  
  
Taiitsu-kun sweat dropped from her mirror. You could never find good help these days. It looked like she was going to have to make an appearance.   
  
In the middle of Kirei's living room, a white poof of smoke appeared. Hikaru, Yume, and Yuri quickly turned away in momentary fear. But Kirei stood up to face whatever it was that just made a mess of her living room. When the clouds disappeared~  
"AAAAA~~~!!! SUNAKAKE BABA!!!" Kirei yelled. Taitsu-kun glared at her and bonked her on the head with a wooden hammer. "YOW!!"   
Hikaru looked at Kirei. "That's why you have to learn to keep your mouth shut," she said. Kirei shot her a dirty look.   
Taitsu-kun cleared her throat. "Anyways...I am hear to remind you why you are here."  
"I guess she means the guys," Yume whispered in Yuri's ear, who nodded in agreement.  
"SILENCE!!" Taiitsu-kun rasped. Everyone immediately zipped up. "As I was saying...you four girls listen closely, too. The ten of you are here to find the four enchantresses, the four shinzahos, and then defeat the evil that lies before you."   
"How do we find the four girls though? There are freaking millions of girls in this world!" Tasuki stated. He received a bonk on the head.  
"Idiot! That's why I helped you by sending you near the girls!"  
"Oh...So these four girls are going to help us find the four enchantresses?" Tamahome said. The other seishi agreed with each other.  
"IDIOTS!!!! THEY ARE THE FOUR ENCHANTRESSES!!!!!" Taiitsu-kun yelled while the four friends sweatdropped.  
"Them? They are no more than children." Nakago said in disdain. The four girls glared at him.  
"These are the four enchantresses. Their names are Hikaru, Kirei, Yuri, and Yume. They will need your aid and protections as each of their powers are gained. None of you have the power to harm them in anyway...by your magic of course. The heart is an entirely different matter..." Taiitsu-kun said sternly.  
The four girls glanced at each other. Taitsu-kun was making it sound like they had no choice. "Do you really want to do this you guys?" Kirei asked them.  
"I don't mind...After all, I'm definitely enchantress material...Don't you think?" Hikaru boasted, tossing her dark-blue shoulder length hair over one shoulder. Everyone sweat dropped.  
"What about you Yume?" Kirei asked, choosing to ignore Hikaru's comment. (She knew Hikaru was bound to say that anyways.)  
"Well...I guess...it might be fun." Yume said thoughtfully.  
"You, Yuri?"  
"If it means being with these guys then of course!" Yuri said. (Another sweatdrop from everyone.) Kirei shrugged.  
"I guess I'll join in the fun then," she decided. "After all someone has to look after you guys," she added.  
"Oh please Kirei. Leave that to Mini-Mom!" Hikaru said exasperatingly. And everyone cracked up.  
"Here before I forget." Taitsu-kun said and a briefcase appeared in her hands. She handed it to the girls. Yuri cautiously opened.   
"MONEY!!!~~" All four girls yelled happily.  
"Where?" Tamahome sprang up.   
"Good luck enchantresses and sichiseishi. The money is to pay for any expenses. Go find the shinzahos and find the hidden power within you." Taitsu-kun said and disappeared.  
"First things first..." Hikaru started.  
"SHOPPING!!!" all of the girls said together and the seishi even Nakago quivered in fright.  
  
************  
  
The seishi and the girls arrived at the Palisades Plaza Mall. After much arguing they had all agreed to take the public bus much to Kirei's distaste. Once they arrived there they agreed that they should split up into groups. Hikaru wanted to take Tasuki and pick out clothes for him but Kirei insisted on doing that because she had a couple of ideas. So it was decided. Kirei would take Amiboshi, Nuriko, and Tasuki. Hikaru would take Hotohori, Chiriko, and Nakago. Yuri would have Tamahome and Chichiri; Yume would have Mitsukake and Suboshi. So with full wallets they separated, agreeing to meet in 5 hours.  
  
************  
  
Kirei walked through the mall with the three men, ignoring at the staring people. "Why the hell are the people looking at us so weird?" Tasuki grumbled. Kirei rolled her eyes.  
"Gee Tasuki, I wonder! Look at your clothes!" she said. He looked down at them and then at the people passing by.  
"Oh...I guess our clothes our kind of different." he observed. Kirei simply shook her head and led them into a new hip Korean boutique.   
They walked through the racks of clothes. Sometimes Kirei would pick up something and hold it up against one of them. She handed Tasuki some things and told him to try it on. She requested for a worker there to assist him.   
"Kirei...If you don't mind me asking, but are you sure you know what you're doing?" Nuriko asked uncertainly.  
"Trust me. I'm not going to do anything bad. 'Sides, I'm always open to suggestion." Kirei said cheerfully. Nuriko looked somewhat relieved but Amiboshi looked not very convinced.  
"This ain't so bad, Kirei. I think I'll wear this a lot." Tasuki said as he stepped out from the fitting room. Nuriko's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets while Kirei stood there with her mouth hanging open.  
"If I were not so in love with Hotohori-sama, My second choice would be you." Nuriko said.  
"Damn...I knew I was good but this is beyond good!" Kirei said happily.  
Tasuki smirked. He knew he looked good in what Kirei had picked out for him. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt with baggy black slacks. He had black shoes on and black gloves with the fingertips cut off.   
"Wait'll Hikaru sees this." Kirei said under her breath. She turned to smile at Nuriko and Amiboshi. " Next?"  
  
************  
  
Hikaru shoved herself through the mall holding onto Chiriko but not caring if Nakago or Hotohori couldn't keep up with her. "Hikaru-san?" Chiriko asked innocently in his cute little voice. She glanced at him questioningly. "Shouldn't we wait for Nakago-sama and Hotohori-sama to catch up?"  
Hikaru sighed.  
"Fine." she said and they sat down on a nearby bench to wait for the other two men. When Nakago and Hotohori finally caught up, they all continued walking together. Nakago looked at her with cold steel blue eyes.  
"I am aware that you do not enjoy the company of Hotohori-sama and I but for now it is your responsibility to help us through this world." he said as coldly as he could.  
"Whatever.." Hikaru muttered and she dragged them all into a children's outlet.  
"Are we here to buy me clothes?" Chiriko asked.  
"That's right!" Hikaru said. She looked around and picked off a couple of shirts and pants.  
A long while later....  
"KAWAII~!!!" Hikaru exclaimed.   
Chiriko was so cute. He wore baggy baby blue overalls and a yellow Tommy Hilfiger shirt, sneakers and a baseball hat. He smiled. Even Hotohori and Nakago admitted to themselves that Chiriko looked adorable.  
Hikaru turned to face Hotohori and Nakago. Oy...this was going to be hard....  
  
************  
  
"Ummm...Tamahome?" Yuri asked hesitantly. He looked up at her. She looked at him worriedly. He had not been acting like his usual self since he had arrived. Was his mind occupied with Miaka? After all they were in love...and he had reincarnated himself into her world just to be with her... She snapped her mind out of it. It hurt a little to just think about it.  
"Yes Yuri?" Tamahome asked. She smiled shyly and held out a few clothes to him. She looked down.  
"I thought you might want to try these on...I picked them out myself." she said. Tamahome looked at her. For a moment there she reminded him of Yui. "Umm...sure...but where do I change?" he said as he took the clothes from her hands. She giggled slightly and pointed to a sign that said Fitting Room. He blushed at his stupidity and went in. Chichiri then popped up in SD.  
"AY!" Yuri jumped, "Chichiri-san! You scared me!"  
"Hehe...sorry, no da!" he apologized. Yuri looked over Chichiri. She had already picked clothes for him. It was really hard too, but finally she found him a pair of guy shorts and made a customized white shirt for him that said 'no da' on it.  
"Hey..." Tamahome awkwardly stepped out. "Are you sure that I look okay in this?" Chichiri looked impressed and Yuri just stared and turned into a puddle. She sighed. He looked so hot dressed in baggy khakis and a loose dark blue sweater.  
Chichiri and Tamahome just stared at Yuri. " . . ."  
  
************  
  
Yume walked through the mall quietly feeling an uncomfortable walking between Mitsukake and Suboshi. She didn't mind Mitsukake that much but she felt nervous around Suboshi. She had to admit he was pretty good-looking guy but something about his eyes frightened her. 'How did I get stuck with him? He should've gone with his brother...' she thought to herself miserably. Mitsukake placed one gentle hand on Yume's shoulder.  
"Are you alright?" he asked in his low voice. She looked up at him.  
"Of course, why?" she asked.  
"You looked like you were terrified or something." Suboshi said. She looked down at her feet.  
"I'm not..." she trailed off.  
Suboshi looked at Yume not convinced. He wondered what bothered her, such a cute looking girl, too. Her face before reminded him of Tamahome's youngest sister. Yuiiren the others had called her. He shut his eyes, remembering the sounds of terror he had heard from the family. The guilt within his heart had still not vanished. He was tricked into believing that his Aniki was dead and had had his revenge in rashness. Only to discover later on that Aniki wasn't dead at all. All that revenge had been for nothing. If only he had known sooner then this wouldn't ever have happened.  
"Suboshi?" Mitsukake looked at the boy concerned. He looked at the boy with concern as if he knew what Suboshi was thinking about, and he understood.  
Yume pointed the Gap. "Well...time to get you guys some normal clothes." she stated. And they headed in.  
  
************  
  
Five long hours later, the group met in front of the Cheesecake Factory for dinner. Kirei arrived the latest. When Kirei arrived Hikaru confronted her.  
"What took you?" she demanded to know.  
"It took a while to find Nuriko some clothes..." Kirei answered. She pointed at Nuriko who had TONS of shopping bags, some of them being held by Amiboshi too. Hikaru looked around.  
"WHERE'S TASUKI!!!!!!????" she yelled.   
"Will you forgive me once you see him?"  
"That depends...."   
Kirei whistled. "Yo Tasuki! Time to make your entree~!" she called out.  
Hikaru stared at the corner, where Tasuki slowly turned in (walking in like Keanu Reeves does in the Matrix). He ran one gloved hand through his flaming hair and smirked. He was also wearing black shades, which he took of slowly. He casually leaned against the wall. Hikaru felt her heart swooning.  
"T-Tasuki?" she said barely aware that she was speaking.  
Tamahome rolled his eyes. "Always making the entrance," he muttered. Yuri patted Tamahome on the back.  
"Don't worry. I think you look really good." Yuri said. Kirei sweatdropped and ushered everyone in.  
"This'll take a while..." she said. Everyone went in while Kirei waited by the door and watched Hikaru and Tasuki.   
Hikaru ran up to Tasuki. "Wow you look great!" she said and she reached out to give him a hug, like a friend might share with a friend. He allowed her to hug him but didn't put his arms around her. Instead, he gave her sort of an unwilling pat with one hand.   
"Geez...fuckin' women..." he muttered loud enough for her to hear. She looked up.  
"What?" she asked. But before he could say anything her face clouded and she ran off.  
"Hey wait!" he called after but she had already disappeared into the crowd.   
"Tasuki!" Kirei said angrily.  
"Yea...?" he tried to sound tough but his guilty eyes gave it away.  
"That was totally unnecessary!"  
"I couldn't help it...I mean...I hate women!"  
"That doesn't mean you can't act civilized! Hasn't your thick head figured it out yet!?"  
"Figured out what?!"  
"That she likes you, asshole!!"  
He froze. 'Hikaru...likes me?' He looked at Kirei confused. "How can she like me? We barely know each other!" he protested.  
"Ever since she first saw you she liked you! I understand if you do hate women but can't you at least have the decency to be kind to her?!" she said and walked away, having the last word.  
He watched Kirei go in the restaurant then looked towards the direction in which Hikaru ran off. He sighed. He hoped apologizing wouldn't make him look like a bigger ass than he already made himself.  



	3. The First Breach

Chapter 3 - The First Breach  
  
"Hikaru!" Tasuki called out as he ran through the mall. He knew he looked like an damn idiot but he didn't care. "Hikaru! Where the hell are you?"  
Hikaru stepped out of the bathroom and heard Tasuki's voice. She knew it was him because of his distinctive mouth. She peeked out from a corner and saw him yelling. She was a bit surprised she hadn't expected to have him follow after her. She was about to hide back in the rest room but he had already spotted her. Tasuki walked over.  
"Yo, Hikaru." he started. She looked at him with emotionless eyes.  
"What?" she asked bluntly.  
"I wanna apologize okay?"  
"Okay."  
"Alright then...I'm sorry."  
"Apology not accepted."  
"What??" he exclaimed. He was about to continue but suddenly there was a loud bang and the whole mall shook. People everywhere were screaming , gasping, or shrieking. "C'mon..we gotta go check up on the others." he grabbed her hand. She opened her mouth to protest but was barely able to start when he yanked her back to the Cheesecake Factory.   
The two found the others outside waiting for them. "What the fuck is going on here?" Tasuki asked. Kirei pointed behind him. Her crimson eyes grew dark.  
"Miboshi..." she said. Tasuki turned around. Sure enough there was the posessed child monk floating up behind them.  
"Why Nakago...I would have never thought you to be a betrayer. Especially to these Suzaku sichiseishi." Miboshi said mockingly. Nakago glared at the monk and his symbol glowed a dangerous blue. Miboshi looked around and saw Chiriko.  
"Well if it isn't my former body that killed me...and himself in the process." Miboshi said.  
Hikaru stood in front of Chiriko protectively while Tasuki grabbed his tessen. He glared at Miboshi with his fiery amber eyes. "Stay away from him..." he growled dangerously. Miboshi laughed.  
"Do you dare to threaten me?" Miboshi said angrily. His dark eyes flashed and started chanting a spell. Dark blobs appeared and took on the shape of dripping monsters. "Hahahaha! Let's see if you can defeat my monsters." He then disappeared, his evil laugh echoing through the air.   
The monsters slowly made their way towards the four girls and the ten seishi. Tasuki pushed Hikaru behind him. "Stay back..." he told her. She looked at him, scowling. Did he think she was helpless or something? She noticed Hotohori and Amiboshi doing the same thing to Kirei.  
'Heh...bad move..' she thought to herself. She saw Kirei's eyes darken angrily. 'After this, those two guys are gonna be seeing fireworks.'  
The guys minus Chiriko and Mitsukake took their fighting posts. One monster growled and lunged for Hotohori, who grabbed his deity sword and slashed its arm off with one swing. The monster howled in pain and thrashed his limbs all over the place. Hotohori finished it off by slicing through it in half. (The girls then weren't very angry because it gave them a chance to drool over the guys who were fighting to protect them.)  
Another monster headed for Tasuki. Tasuki smirked and used his gift of speed to run around the monster causing it to get dizzy and confused. He then jumped up and brandished his tessen. "RREEEKKAAA~SSHIINEEEEN~~!!!!" he yelled and a storm of fire raged towards the monster. It howled as it felt itself burning and soon bacame nothing but blown away ashes.  
But the monsters just seemed to keep on coming. Hotohori diced, Tasuki cooked, Tamahome bashed, Nakago disentegrated, Nuriko smashed to a pulp, Suboshi yo-yoed, and Amiboshi played his flute. "Dammit...these monsters just keep coming!" Nuriko stated as he smashed one down. Amiboshi then got hit by the arm of one of the monsters and was thrown onto a nearby wall.   
"Aniki!" Suboshi yelled. He killed the monster that hurt Amiboshi. "Ryu~ Sei~ Sui!~"  
"Kou-chan!" Kirei cried out and rushed over to him. She carefully picked him up. Amiboshi groaned in momentary pain."Are you okay?"  
"For now I guess..." he managed to say, then winced in pain. A monster spotted them and started for them but Hotohori came in front of them and killed it.   
"Move him!" he shouted behind his shoulder. Kirei nodded and helped Amiboshi onto his feet, guiding him towards Mitsukake.   
Tasuki was fighting two monsters at once. He jumped over one monster's on-coming hand but then was knocked out by another hand he didn't see coming. He crashed into a glass display case. Hikaru crouched over him.  
"Tasuki! Are you okay?" she asked her eyes full of worry. The response she recieved was a sound of pain escaping from his lips. She brushed away some of the broken glass from his face. He had scratches and cuts all over. She looked at him, her anger inside building up slowly, gradually.  
  
************  
  
"Nuriko!" Kirei yelled. "Be careful!!!"   
Nuriko turned around and winked. "Don't worry about me." he said.   
"Nuriko! Look behind you!!" Yuri warned. But Nuriko had no time to act. The monster was already too close. Nuriko braced himself for the impact.   
"Mizu No......RYU~!!!!!" Hikaru's voice chanted clearly. A rush of water shaped like a dragon roared past Nuriko and hit the monster, killing it instantly. One by one the rest of the monsters disappeared. Everyone looked back at Hikaru shocked. Hikaru smiled triumphantly...then collapsed.   
  
************  
  
Tenkou, the evil god, smirked. "So...one of the enchantresses have gained their first level of power.." he said. Miboshi nodded as they both looked in the mirror.  
"This will make things much more interesting, ne Tenkou-sama?" Miboshi said sardonically.  
Tenkou smiled to himself again. Yes...it should...it should make things very interesting.  
  
************  
  
"Hikaru! Dammit Hikaru! Wake up! Fuck...Hikaru!!!" Tasuki said urging Hikaru to get up.  
Hikaru slowly opened her eyes. At first things were a little blurry but then everything cleared up and her eyes focused on Tasuki. "Your face..." she trailed off. She lifted one hand to his tawny face. He smirked.  
"Eh..its nothing. I've been cut up worse than this." he said nonchalantly. She gave him a 'whatever' look and looked at Kirei who was between Amiboshi and Hotohori. She was smiling and the guys had red handprints on their cheeks. She looked at Kirei questioningly. Tasuki noticed.  
"She slapped them in the faces for treating her like a weakling lady." he explained.  
"Oh~" Hikaru said. "Typical. But that reminds me...Tasuki?"  
He looked at her questioningly. "You deserve one, too!" she yelled and slapped him across the face. Everyone sweatdropped.   
  
************  
  
They went back home after a little more shopping. Hikaru, Yuri, and Yume all called their mothers and got permission to sleep over Kirei's house. Hikaru and Yuri wanted to skip out on everything and just hang with the guys but Yuri and Kirei insisted on doing their homework first. So they occupied the guys with TV and food. They shut themselves in Kirei's library while the guys were across the hall in the rec room. While they worked Tasuki and Chiriko came in.  
"Tasuki!! Try knocking next time!!" Kirei blew up. She was in the middle of doing a French project and was not having a good time. Sensing Kirei's pessimistic mood, he chose to go bother Hikaru.   
"What the hell is this?" Tasuki asked as he picked up Hikaru's World Cultures book. Hikaru took it away automatically.  
"It's a text book." she answered.  
"Text book?"  
"A book full of information about different things." Chiriko answered. The girls looked over to him and saw him reading a stack of encyclopedias.   
"Whoa..child genius..." Yume commented and went back to her Pre-Algebra. Hikaru and Kirei just stared in awe at Chiriko who had just finished reading all the volumes of her World Book Encyclopedia's. Hikaru poked Tasuki.  
"Please...take him back to the rec...I want him to be a normal kid too..." she said. He looked at her and grinned.  
"Finally someone who understands." he said and picked Chiriko up, who was now reading a unabridged dictionary, and carried him out.  
"I think it's cute that Chiriko's so cute and smart." Yuri commented.  
"Please...I like the kid but an Einstien brain is just too creepy for such a little kid." Hikaru protested.  
"Little kid? Isn't he 13?" Yume asked. Yuri and Hikaru started arguing.  
The whole time Kirei stayed silent, making it look like she was doing her algebra homework but was really doodling. She stopped and stared at the margins of her paper.   
  
KOUTOKOU....  
HOTOHORI-SAMA.....  
KOU-CHAN..... HOTOHORI...  
  
KIREI & KOUTOKOU....?  
KIREI & HOTOHORI...?  
  
She stared at the names and sighed. In her dreams.....  



	4. A Post War Era

Chapter 4 - A Post-War Era  
  
The next morning the girls had no choice but to wake up because of the early-riser, Yuri. They each grumbled in laziness but were happy not only because the guys were there but a who knows how long vacation started because asbestos was found in the school. They got out the outfits they had bought at the mall and put them on. After a quick discussion they agreed to take some of the guys to school with them. The teens like Tasuki, Tamahome, Amiboshi, Suboshi, Hotohori, Nuriko, and after much debating with Hikaru, who insisted, Chiriko. Kirei opened the door to one of the bigger rooms where the guys were sleeping. (Yes, that's how big her house is!) She hit the lights and managed to wake Amiboshi, Chiriko, Hotohori, and Nuriko. With their help, Suboshi, Tamahome, and finally Tasuki got up. Yume told Mitsukake where they were going and he nodded and said he would make sure to tell Nakago and Chichiri. So all dressed and ready, the girls and the guys left for school.  
  
************  
  
At school, the girls said their 'see you laters' and split up. Hikaru obviously took Tasuki and Chiriko. Kirei took Amiboshi and Hotohori. Yume got stuck with Suboshi again, leaving Yuri with Tamahome and Nuriko.   
  
************  
  
Yume walked to her locker with Suboshi in silence. She attempted opening her locker the first time. It didn't open so she tried again..and again..and again, but it still wouldn't budge.  
"I'll help." Suboshi offered. She looked a little reluctant but relented. He simply hit the locker with his ryuseisui and the locker was knocked open.  
"Th-thanks." she said blinking. She got out some books and stuffed then into her bookbag. She then closed it and led him to her first period class....Mr.Kilmury....  
  
************  
  
Yuri walked through the hallways with Nuriko and Tamahome,who were catching the attentions of both girls and guys. She glanced over to Tamahome. His mind looked preoccupied with something as it had been for a while now. 'What is that boy thinking?' she wondered. She wished she had the power to tap into his mind. She put on her earphones.  
Tamahome absently followed Yuri through the halls. 'Miaka...what happened to her? Have I lost her again?' he thought to himself sadly. Nuriko threw an arm over Tamahome's shoulder heavily.  
"What's wrong with you lover-boy?..Oh no wait..never mind!" Nuriko corrected himself. Tamahome glared at him.  
"Leave me alone..." he said. Nuriko shook his head.  
"I know you're thinking about Miaka~" Nuriko said in a singsong voice. Tamahome said nothing. "You have to move on Tamahome. That's what she would've wanted you know." Still no answer. "As mean as it might sound...you should look for other women...oh say~ our tour guide here?" Nuriko hinted, pointing at Yuri. Tamahome snapped up.  
"What? Are you crazy?" he exclaimed. Nuriko shrugged.  
"Why not? She's young and cute...smarter than Miaka, too." he said the last part under his breath. Tamahome simply shook his head but couldn't help thinking about it.   
He looked at Yuri. She was cute he had to admit. Yuri's long blonde hair, dark green eyes, and petite figure did that for her. He figured it was mostly her style, too. He had no clue they were called but she wore white pants that flared at the bottom, black shoes and a white coat thing (cardigan) over something black. It wasn't extremely feminine but endearing. He stopped when he realized what he was thinking. 'Miaka you idiot!! You have Miaka!!!' he told himself.  
Nuriko cracked up as he watched Tamahome go crazy. "You guys...Stop fooling around. I got to get to Geometry!" Yuri said. The guys picked up their heels and hurried to catch up with Yuri.  
  
************  
  
Kirei headed for the chorus room as usual to meet her other friends. "Minako-chan!!" she said happily and gave her tall blonde friend a hug. Amiboshi hung back while Hotohori waited to be introduced. Minako looked behind Kirei.  
"Who're they?" Minako asked.  
"These guys are my friends, Amiboshi and Hotohori." she said. "Guys, these are my friends, Minako, Usagi, Ami, and Hotaru." Kirei pointed to the tall blonde, short brunette with her hair in odangos, a girl with a textbook, and a shorthaired brunette. Usagi walked over and drooled.   
"Wow...he's hot...so is he...in fact....they're both hot." she said. Kirei rolled her eyes. The bell rang.  
"Time to go to class! Minako! Get your nose out of that book. We have class to go to!" Kirei ordered. Minako nodded and started walking with the book. Kirei let out an exasperated sigh and snatched the book from Minako's hands. Minako stood still surprised and then Kirei hit her on the head with the book.   
"World Cultures now." Kirei commanded.   
"Okokok..." Minako surrendered. Hotohori smiled in amusement and Amiboshi chuckled.  
"You guys coming or what?" Kirei turned to the guys. They blinked. They were wide-awake now and noticed Kirei's full potential...more like body. Hotohori couldn't help looking at her curvy, slim legs with black boots on, all the way up to her short red plaid skirt and loose but form-fitting poplin. Amiboshi on the other hand, couldn't help but notice the striking features of her face. Vivacious crimson eyes, pale flawless skin, and a smile that always seemed to mock people.  
"Hello?"   
They snapped back into reality. "Of course.." Hotohori said nonchalantly. Amiboshi just blushed slightly and followed.  
  
************  
  
"Dammit this stupid locker!" Hikaru slammed her locker with a fist. 'I don't get it..I'm an enchantress with way cool powers and I can't even open a freakin' locker!'  
"Heh...Let me try." Tasuki said and pulled out his tessen. Hikaru stood in front of her locker.  
"Don't even think about it!" she said. Chiriko stepped up.   
"Hmm..." he stared at it for a moment then started twisting the combination. A clicking sound was heard and the locker swung open. Tasuki grumbled to himself and Hikaru thanked Chiriko as she got out her books.   
"Let's go." she said. Tasuki smirked and slung an arm over her shoulder.  
"By the way...cute outfit." he said, making it very noticeable that he was checking her out. She blushed, staining her porcelain complexion with pink. She was wearing flowy black slacks, with a white tank, and a loosely knitted black over top. She looked up at him and saw him staring at her with his amber eyes.  
"What?" she said, trying to sound like she had an attitude at that moment. He moved a bit closer.  
"You have nice eyes..." he commented. She blushed a bit harder, lowering her dark blue eyes, her silken lashes resting against the curve of her cheek lightly. She could still feel his eyes on her; in fact, she heard breathing. She looked up for a moment. He was dangerously close. Her heart started beating fast and she could practically hear it thumping in her ears. He slowly moved closer. Alarms started ringing in her head. Was he going to -  
"Are you going to kiss her Tasuki?" Chiriko popped in. Tasuki looked down at the little boy and smiled a bit disappointed. Hikaru felt the blood rush from her face.   
"What are ya kiddin' me Chiriko? I don't like women remember?" he chuckled a bit. "C'mon Hikaru...take us to your..c-lass."  
Hikaru nodded feeling a little numb and led them to her first period class. She couldn't help but feel a little bit disappointed inside.   
  
************  
  
Homeroom was very crazy. Yume, Hikaru, and Kirei all had homeroom together. Which also meant that all the guys would be together. And even though there weren't many, the other girls were constantly flirting with the guys for the whole 5 minutes of homeroom. Suboshi and Hotohori flirted right back but Tasuki was annoyed and Amiboshi was uncomfortable. So Tasuki decided to make it look like as if he was only interested in Hikaru and Amiboshi stayed near Kirei the whole time. Not that the girls minded either. Chiriko the whole time just sat there, oblivious to anybody gushing about how cute he was, reading Hikaru's biology textbook.   
"Dayam..does he ever stop?" Yume asked. Hikaru looked at Chiriko shaking her head.   
"Apparently not..." she said a bit disappointed. Tasuki smirked.   
"Geez, Tasuki you can stop smirking. You've been doing that for like, every minute of the day now." Kirei said annoyed.   
"You gotta problem with my smirk?" he said, a challenge could be clearly heard in his voice.   
"Yea~ You don't see Kou-chan smirking that much do you?" she said and put an arm around Amiboshi. And just for your information, Amiboshi was sitting on the chair of the desk and Kirei was sitting on the desk. When she put her arm around him, something was very noticeable to his eyesight. He turned red and immediately looked the other way.  
'Why does being around her make me so uncomfortable? Well not uncomfortable...but nervous?' he wondered to himself. Another bell rang. Kirei jumped down from the desk and pulled Amiboshi up, grabbing Hotohori by the hair with her other hand.   
"Time to go~" she chanted and dragged them out the door. Hikaru shook her head sweatdropping and guided the walking, reading Chiriko to Biology with Tasuki following along. Yume waited for Suboshi to finish flirting then took him to her Art class next.  
  
************  
time warp - lunchtime  
(4th period)  
  
Hikaru, Kirei, Yume, and the guys all entered the cafeteria of the school. They sat down, not buying yet because they always waited for the crowd to let up first. Hikaru looked around as if she were looking for someone. She clamped a hand onto Yume's arm.  
"Omigod...it's Tooya (it)!!!" she squealed. Her eyes became all dreamy.   
"Umm..Hikaru...you're..cutting off my circulation." Yume said, trying to free her arm. Tasuki looked around.  
"Who's Tooya?" he asked. Kirei rolled her eyes and pointed behind him. Tasuki turned around. Sitting a few tables away was a guy with black hair and black eyes.  
"What's so special about him?" Tasuki scoffed.   
"He's so cute and athletic!" Hikaru said dreamily. Tasuki glanced at Hikaru. Kirei rolled her eyes.  
"Oh please~" she groaned. Hikaru stood up.  
"I'm going to go get my lunch now." she stated, "What about you guys?"   
"Nah...later." Kirei said but Yume stood up.   
Tasuki, Suboshi, and Chiriko got up to and followed Hikaru and Yume. Kirei glanced up for a moment and saw Tasuki halt. She followed his cold gaze....to Tooya...  
  
************  
  
time warp  
  
School was finally over. After receiving permission, the girls were allowed to stay at Kirei's house for the whole vacation. So they walked to Hikaru's house first to get her stuff. No one was home so it was safe to have the guys there. While the others stayed in the living room, Hikaru went upstairs. Kirei, Yuri, or Yume would've gone up with her but they were all too lazy.   
"She been gone for a while now..." Tasuki commented. Yuri looked at the clock.   
"She's only been gone for 10 minutes." Yuri stated. Tasuki stood up and started up the stairs.  
"I'm gonna go check on her."  
Yuri just shrugged and Kirei turned away to smile smugly.  
Tasuki made his way up the stairs. He looked in one of the first few rooms and saw Hikaru packing her bags. He knocked on the door. Hikaru looked up and saw Tasuki leaning against the frame of the door. "What're you doing here?" she asked and continued packing. She had changed into her sweats and tied up her hair into a bun. He smiled.  
"You look like a boy." he remarked. She glared at him from the corner of her eye.   
"Well I am still a girl you know!" she said. He went in and stretched out on the bed.  
"Well..in those clothes you can't see anything." he said.   
"Can't see anything? What are you -" she stopped when she saw what he meant. "Well just because you can't see anything doesn't mean I look like a guy you know!"  
He sat up. "Oh really?" he said. "Let's check." He stood up and moved towards her. She stepped away from him backwards as he came closer.  
"What do you mean "check"?!"   
He cornered her to a wall. "That's right...check." he repeated. He moved closer to her. Hikaru looked around her, desperately in search of a way to escape. But there was nowhere to go.  
"Hikaru.." he murmured. She looked at him with her blue eyes, which at that moment showed a bit of nervousness. He moved closer. She shut her eyes and felt something soft on her lips. Her eyes flew open. He was kissing her!!! Her brain was telling her to tear away but her body refused. She closed her eyes again and returned the kiss. Tasuki slowly ended the kiss and smirked affectionately.  
"Hmm..I guess you are a girl...you sure kiss like one." he said softly and gave Hikaru a kiss on the cheek and left. Hikaru stared after him, her hands flying to her lips and cheek where he had kissed her. "Omigod...." she said aloud.  
  
************  
  
When Hikaru finally finished packing about seven bags later, all being held by Tasuki of course, the girls and the guys headed for Yume's house.   
  
************  
  
Yume opened the door to her house, her bags already packed for her upstairs. Suboshi went up with her to help her bring the stuff down. "You have a nice room." he commented. She blushed slightly.  
"Thank you." she said shyly. She watched him sling the things over his shoulders and pick up the other bags. 'Wow...he's pretty cute...his brother is too, but I think Kirei likes him.' she thought as she watched him. He looked at her from the corner of his eye. She quickly averted her gaze.  
He smiled to himself as he watched her make sure everything she needed was in the bags. She was so cute. She wasn't beautiful, but cute. She wore baggy-like but feminine clothes but that was what made her seem so cute.   
"Suboshi?" she said timidly. He blinked.  
"Huh?"  
"Let's go...I have all my stuff." she said.  
"Okay." he said and followed her out the door to meet the others.  



	5. The Burning Desire

Chapter 5 - The Burning Desire  
  
Kirei woke up at dawn. She couldn't figure out why she had, but going back to sleep was hopeless. She pulled on her robe and slippers and shuffled downstairs. 'Maybe I'll just make a surprise breakfast for everyone.' she thought to herself. Cheese omelettes, croque-monsieurs, pancakes, fried eggs, waffles, milk, and orange juice sounded good. She made her way to the kitchen. It was a good thing that she was actually capable of making all those. She put on an apron and got to work.  
Soon delicious scents arose and made their way upstairs, urging everyone to wake up with watering mouths. As if they were all one person, they all woke up and made their way down.  
"Kirei must've ordered breakfast..." Hikaru yawned. She stopped. In fact everyone stopped. It wasn't take-out at all, but Kirei's own cooking. They stared in disbelief as Kirei set down the last dish on the dining table. She looked up and finally noticed them.  
"Morning you guys! I made breakfast!" Kirei said.   
"Umm..is it safe?" Tamahome asked, thinking back to Miaka's cooking and winced. Kirei glared at him.  
"Yes it is safe! I am not as bad as Miaka!!" she yelled and hit Tamahome with a frying pan. Yuri rushed to him to check if he was hurt or not.   
"Now all of you eat...NOW!" Kirei pointed to the table. Not wanting to get hit like Tamahome did they all rushed to the table and started eating.  
"Kirei, this is really good!" Hikaru said surprised. Kirei smiled smugly and started cleaning up the kitchen.  
"Eat with us." Amiboshi said. Kirei smiled.  
"That's okay Kou-chan...I already ate." she said. Kirei pointed to the counter of the kitchen. Everyone's mouth dropped open. Not even Miaka ate that much. (Scary....)  
  
************  
  
"Kirei?" Amiboshi called out. Kirei stepped out of her room while changing.  
"Yes, Kou-chan?"   
"I can't find my clothes." he said as he came up the stairs. Kirei walked towards his direction.  
"What do you mean you can't find your-" she stopped. Amiboshi had just finished taking a shower and was only wearing boxers. She stared at his muscles. Not too big not too small. Just right. Flat abs and ONLY boxers? He looked at her nervously.  
"Umm...Kirei-chan..." he stammered. She snapped up and blushed furiously.  
"I-I'm sorry...I just couldn't help noticing..." she sputtered. He blushed too.  
"Umm..don't worry neither could I.." he admitted.   
"Huh?" She looked down. Her eyes nearly bugged. She was wearing her underwear and a tight, skimpy undershirt. She ran into her room, yelling out curses about how stupid she was.   
All the inhabitants of the house ended up having a very disturbed morning because of an annoying case called Kirei's-scream-kills-hurry-and-run-itis.  
  
************  
  
"Thanks Kirei. I think my freakin' sense of hearing won't be comin' back 'til the next time we all end up in another world." Tasuki complained. Kirei glared at him.  
"If you do not shut up I'll make sure it lasts for an eternity!" she yelled into his ear. He reeled back surrendering. Amiboshi cracked up. Tasuki glared at him.  
"What are you fuckin' laughing at flute-boy! You're the whole reason she was freaken' screaming and yelling this morning." Tasuki retorted. Hikaru cracked up. Amiboshi glared at him.  
"Not my fault she's so pretty and has a nice body." he shot back. Kirei's mouth dropped open. That was so...un-Amiboshi like. Amiboshi got up and walked to his room. "Much better than Hikaru if I do say so myself!" he called back. Hikaru and Tasuki flamed up.  
"Why you little...LEKKKA SHINNEEEN!!!" Tasuki flamed but it did not hit Amiboshi because Tamahome just happened to get in the way. Suboshi then came walking in but did not see Tamahome and tripped over him.   
"The hell?" Suboshi exclaimed and quickly got up. "Watch where you land yourself you asshole!!" Tamahome bolted up.  
"The fuck? You should watch where you're walking! Are you freakin' blind or something!" Tamahome spat. Suboshi summoned his ryuseisui.  
"Don't mess with me Tamahome! Or else!" Suboshi warned.   
"Or else what? Or else you'll kill me? Just like you did my family? I'd sooner kill you first." Tamahome said bitterly. Yume and Yuri who had just entered the scene gasped.   
"Shun-chan...stop..." Amiboshi pleaded. But there was no avail. A battle of the old had resurfaced to claim its revenge. Suboshi sneered.  
"You'll kill me? Like killing me last time wasn't good enough for you?" he said mockingly. Tamahome gritted his teeth.  
"This time, I'll make sure you stay dead." and with that he ran full speed towards Suboshi.  
"STOP IT RIGHT NOW!!!!!" Kirei yelled and pushed Tamahome back with full force. Everyone froze. Kirei's crimson eyes flashed.   
"What has gotten into you two? You two made up when you first got here didn't you? What the fuck happened to that?" Kirei said angrily.   
"Wait...you guys..listen.." Hikaru said. An evil cackling surrounded the air around them.  
Nakago's eyes darkened. "Tomo..." he said stiffly. In front of them the illusionist appeared.   
"Kakakaka....Nakago-sama...It has been quite a while..." Tomo said as if they had been old friends. Nakago looked at him with eyes of blue steel.  
"Have you come to die a second time, Tomo?" Nakago asked smoothly. Tomo flinched a little.  
"That won't be easy I'm afraid. With Tenkou-sama's great power we are much more powerful than before."  
"Alright...What the fuck did you do to Tamahome and Suboshi?" Amiboshi demanded. Kirei nearly fainted again. Amiboshi was not acting like Amiboshi. Tomo cackled.  
"What shall we call it? Ah yes...Just think of it as revenge. After all your brother did kill me." Tomo said.  
"One of the few smart things he does too." Kirei muttered under her breath. Tomo's eyes moved towards Kirei.   
"On second thought, maybe I'll start by killing this one first." Tomo said, his eyes not wavering on Kirei.  
"Not if I can help it!" Hikaru seethed and started her spell but was cut off when strange looking vines wrapped around her.   
"Hikaru!" Kirei cried. She faced Tomo angrily. "Let her go you homo-bastard!"   
"What did you say!!" Tomo was very furious now. The feathers of his headdress whipped their way towards Kirei. They slashed at her body. She cried out in pain and fell.   
"Kirei!" Amiboshi jumped over Tamahome and Suboshi, who were both currently frozen, and stood in front of her as a shield. Tomo smiled to himself.  
"Pathetic." he remarked. Amiboshi glared at him. Tomo turned himself towards Nakago.  
"Nakago-sama...You can still join us you know...You will be given such infinite powers. Stronger than you've ever had." Tomo said, trying to tempt Nakago. Nakago shook his head.  
"You no longer entice me Tomo. Forget what you ever felt for me. For I will never return them willingly." Nakago said coldly and walked away. Tomo watched him leave.  
'He's not taking me seriously!' he realized. Anger rose up again. "I will make sure to kill all of you! Starting with THAT ONE!!" he screamed in a rage of fury. Kirei, who had managed to get up, was equally angry.  
"Not if I get you first!!" she yelled. Amiboshi turned around and gasped, along with everyone else. Kirei was up and ready. Her normally crimson eyes were no longer crimson but a passionate fire of red. Her long golden-brown hair billowed around her and a red aura surrounded her.   
"Oh, so you've finally learned some magic have you? However, defeating me at that level is impossible." Tomo said and created a barrier around him. Kirei's eyes blazed.  
"FLAME~~~~" she started a ball of fire appeared in her hands. She prepared to throw it. "ARRROOWWW~~~~~!!!!" she finished throwing a stream of fire at Tomo, breaking through the barrier which he had set up.  
He gasped. How was this possible? It was her first time. Now was not the time to consider this. He must leave and come back another time. The battle had just begun. He disappeared, vowing to return.  
Tamahome and Suboshi collapsed. "Tamahome!" Yuri rushed over to him. "Suboshi!" Yume rushed to Suboshi. Mitsukake also went over and looked them over.  
"They're only unconscious. They should wake up soon." Mitsukake said. Kirei limply turned around.  
"Heh...I guess everything's fine then..." she said weakly, and with that keeled over.  



	6. Love and Longing

Chapter 6 - Love and Longing  
  
"AaAaAa~~!!!!!!" Hikaru screamed and woke everyone up. Tasuki was the first one to dash into her room. He had his tessen with him, too.  
"WHAT? WHAT? WHAT?" he yelled trying to calm her down. She ran into his arms, spazzing and pointing to her bed. He looked over and saw nothing. "What the hell are you spazzing out on woman?" he asked.  
"There's a spider on my bed!!!!" she yelled. Kirei entered, still groggy from sleeping. She rolled her eyes.  
"Goddammit...That's freakin' dumb! You woke up the whole freakin' house over a SPIDER!!! I'm going back to sleep." Kirei grumbled, grouchily. Hikaru stuck her tongue out after her. Tasuki sighed.  
"You should go get some sleep too Hikaru." he said.   
"What?? The spider's still there!!" she protested. He looked on the bed and couldn't find it.   
"Umm..I think it disappeared under the covers..." he observed.  
"WHHHAAT?? I can't go back to sleep in that then!"   
Tasuki thought for a moment. He had no other options. "You can sleep in my room. I'll sleep here," he offered. She looked at him a bit taken aback.  
"S-sleep in your room?" she repeated. He nodded and dragged her to his room. Her eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. It was a royal mess. Bottles of sake were everywhere and clothes strewn around. It was the equivalent to Kirei's room maybe worse, if that was even possible. "U-umm...." she started.  
"Yea I know...it's a little messy. But the bed's clear. And trust me. No spiders." he said rather nicely. Hikaru kept looking.  
"Who provided you with the sake?" she asked.  
"Kirei gave Chichiri some money to go down to a nearby bar to buy it for me." he explained.   
"Oh...~" she said.   
"Well...go to sleep now. It's not even dawn yet." he said and closed the door behind him.  
Hikaru looked around. How was she going to get to the bed? There was only one way. She crossed her fingers for luck and jumped over, landing on the bed. She looked around. No spiders. Feeling at ease, she eased herself into the covers and drifted to sleep.  
  
************  
  
"Hikaru!!! Hikaru!!! Wake up!!!" Yuri yelled banging on the door. Tasuki grumbled to himself and opened the door.   
"What is it woman?" he grouched. Yuri stood there speechless.  
"What the hell are you doing in Hikaru's room??? Did you do anything to her???" she went ballistic on him.  
"Ow...No! Ow! No! I didn't Do anything!!" he protested through her beating fists. Hikaru stepped out of Tasuki's room.  
"What is it Yuri?" she said through bleary eyes. Yuri stopped.   
"Hikaru? You weren't with him after all...." she trailed off.  
"What? Huh? What are you..." she realized what Yuri was talking about. "Omigod...YURI!!!!!"  
"I'm sorry...I didn't know...."  
"It's okay...just apologize to Tasuki there."  
"Eh heh...sorry Tasuki." she said meekly. Tasuki rubbed his sore arm.  
"No sweat..." he grimaced.  
"So anyways, why were you calling me?" Hikaru asked.  
"Oh yeah! There are currently MONSTERS downstairs!!!" Yuri yelled and ran back down. Hikaru and Tasuki quickly followed after her.   
"That's not how you tell people that kind of news..." Tasuki muttered.   
When they got downstairs they found monsters attacking the others. They were not the same monsters as before. They were live creatures that looked robotic with sharp features. Kirei was flaming them with her newly found power. A monster appeared behind Tasuki and Hikaru.   
"Shit! I left my tessen upstairs!!" Tasuki cursed.   
"Mizuno...RYU!!" Hikaru yelled and blasted the monster. Two more appeared.   
"Shit..they're fuckin' multiplying!" Tasuki yelled.   
"WORLD~~~~ SHAKING!!!!!" Yume yelled a glowing yellow sphere headed for the monsters and incinerated them. This time they did not multiply. Hikaru turned to face Yume.  
"I guess I finally got my magic," she said and her knees gave away, but Suboshi, who quickly caught her before she hit the ground, broke her fall. "Eh heh...thanks.." she said softly. Suboshi smiled at her.  
"Anytime." he said. They stared at each other for a moment. Another monster then appeared. Suboshi glared at it. "It just had to ruin the moment," he muttered. He told Yume to stay put while he and the others kept fighting.  
Finally all the monsters were destroyed. Yuri pouted a bit. "Man...this isn't fair...I'm the only one who didn't get my powers yet.." she said grouchily and went up to her room.   
"I'll go talk to her." Yume volunteered. The other just nodded as Yume went after Yuri.   
"Women.." Tasuki muttered. Hikaru rolled her eyes and gave him a playful punch. He grinned.  
"Don't be so mean, Tasuki." Hikaru said.  
"I wasn't being mean! I just said 'Women'!"  
It was now Kirei's turn to roll her eyes. "C'mon you guys." she said, leading everyone to the rec room for food and games, leaving Hikaru and Tasuki to argue.  
  
************  
  
Hikaru shook her head as she rinsed her hair with water. After that argument she had with Tasuki, she deserved a nice warm bath. Especially, Kirei's bathtub. It wasn't in a normal bathroom, but it was a whole Japanese style bath, which was in one room. Basically the central bath. She heard a knock on the door.   
"Who is it?" she called out.  
"It's me, Kirei." her voice muffled by the door.  
"Come in." Hikaru said and Kirei walked in with towels, quickly closing the door behind her. She laughed at Hikaru's pensive face.  
"That bad?" she remarked. Hikaru groaned.  
"You have NO idea!"   
"True, true..."  
Hikaru scowled. "Some help you are."  
"I know, aren't I?"  
  
Tasuki made his way towards the central bath. After that argument with Hikaru he deserved a bath. 'Che...women...Who needs'em?' he said to himself.  
  
Hikaru stepped out of the tub and reached for a towel.  
  
Tasuki walked in without knocking.   
  
And then there were fireworks. Everyone ran for cover, which meant running to the nearest Taco Bell for dinner. (jokejoke)  
  
"WHAT THE FREAKIN' HELL, TASUKI!! HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING!!!???" Hikaru yelled as loud as a bomb dropping.  
"GOD...CAN YOU FUCKIN' CHILL WOMAN!!!" Tasuki yelled just as loud.  
"NO I WILL NOT!! AND YOU WERE STARING, TOO!!!"  
"STARE AT WHAT? THERE'S NOTHING TO FUCKIN' SEE!!!!"  
Hikaru just stared at him in disbelief. She ran out of the bath in tears.   
Kirei went up to Tasuki and slapped him across the face. "That was totally uncalled for and way out of line Tasuki!" she said angrily. Tasuki rubbed his cheek.  
"I know..." he grumbled. He did feel bad. "I'm going to go apologize."  
"You'd better go do that!" Kirei yelled and stamped on Tasuki's foot.  
"YOW!"  
  
************  
  
Hikaru sniffled. She was in her bedroom (no spiders) sitting on the window seat, looking out. That was just plain mean. Another tear rolled down her cheek. She wiped it away. Another fell, and she wiped that one away with her sleeve too.  
"You gonna keep wipin' your tears like that or do you need a tissue?" Tasuki broke in. Hikaru glanced across the room and saw Tasuki standing at the doorway smiling. She bristled. Did he think this was some kind of joke to laugh about???  
"You really don't now how to knock do you!" she snarled.   
"The door was already open." he commented. She opened her mouth to say some other petty remark but then closed it again. He smirked and walked over to her.  
"I didn't say you could come in." Hikaru muttered. He stood in front of her.  
"I didn't ask for permission." he said smugly and bent down to her, carefully wiping away each tear. His rough fingers ran across her smooth cheek.  
"What do you want anyway?" Hikaru asked, sharply turning her face away from him. He winced.  
"Look Hikaru I want to apologize...Not only because I insulted you but because I was looking." he admitted. Her blue eyes flashed up at him.  
"I accept your apology but you were LOOKING!!" she spazzed. He turned red.  
"I couldn't freakin' help it....I'm a guy in love! So sue me!!"  
"What was that?"  
Tasuki shook his head and lifted her chin up to his face. He could feel her breath on his chin. "Don't you freakin' get it yet Hikaru? You cast a spell over me. I'm in love with you."  
Hikaru felt her head swirling. He was in love with her! Now what?? "I love you too." she found herself saying. He smiled and kissed her softly, both hands cupping her face. She kissed him back with equal passion, her hands roaming over his solid, muscular back.  
Kirei smiled from the doorway. 'ohohohoho...' she thought to herself. She knew he'd come around, both of them in fact. She quietly closed the door, to leave them in their own dreams.   



	7. A Love Fulfilled

Chapter 7 - A Love Fulfilled  
Warning: Hentai content!! Kids under 14, get lost! Mostly my work...though not ALL of it is.  
  
Tasuki and Hikaru had slept in each other's arms at the window seat, his arms wrapped around her as a blanket. They awoke when they heard a scream. Their eyes flew open.  
"The hell???" Tasuki cursed and grabbed his tessen, while Hikaru quickly rushed downstairs.  
"It's Kirei screaming! C'mon!" she yelled. They arrived downstairs.  
"Kirei, what is it?" Hikaru asked looking around, seeing no monsters or anything. Kirei turned to face the couple. The others arrived behind them.  
"Just look at my living room!!! It's a freakin' mess!!!!" Kirei screamed frustratingly. Hikaru and Tasuki sweatdropped. Everyone looked around. It was a mess indeed.   
"We were interrupted because of a mess?" Tasuki grumbled. Hikaru nudged him a bit and shook her head slightly.  
"Today we are doing nothing but cleaning this house." Kirei commanded. Everyone groaned.  
"I hate cleaning." Hikaru mumbled. Kirei glared at her.  
"I don't care if you hate it or not. We are all responsible for this mess and I will make sure to kill Tenkou with my bare hands because of this!" Kirei stated and threw everyone mops, brushes, and pails. "Get to work!" she ordered. Everyone grumbled and reluctantly started cleaning, muttering about what a slave driver Kirei was.  
  
************  
  
"Kirei! The glass is here!!" Yume called from the door. Kirei went to the door.   
"Thank goodness. Thank you." she said to the deliverer. She signed the paper and tipped the man. Then she closed the door and dragged the packaged glass to the living room. Kirei then ordered Tasuki and Suboshi the job of putting the glass into the panes.  
"You guys, I know you all hate cleaning but it's for a good reason. 'Sides, I promise to treat you guys to an all out fancy dress-up dinner tonight. Okay?" she offered. The girls cheered while the guys stood there clueless.  
  
************  
  
The girls all gathered in Kirei's room while the guys were all in Mitsukake's. Hikaru showed Mitsukake how to put on a tux and gave him nine of them to help the other guys dress. In Kirei's room they each looked for an outfit to wear.   
Kirei had chosen a rich dark brown form-fitting evening dress. It had a daring scoop neckline with strong entwined strands of silk straps. The slinky fabric clung to her slim, curvy figure and fell to the floor, a slit on one side from her knee down. She wore matching slippers about 2" high. She set half of her long golden brown hair in a neat bun with the other half loose. Her bun was held up by black flowers. She wore a wrapping of black crocheted lace. She put on a small ruby pendant with a silver chain on as her only jewelry.  
Hikaru on the other hand, went for something a little classy. It was a dress, dark shimmering sapphire in color. It was strapless with an elegant line that dipped low in the back. From the below the bust to the back dip it was sequined. From the sequined line down, it was loose layers soft tulle of light blue, flowing out gently. She wore a wrapping too but it was satin, the same color as her dress. Her shoes were dark blue velvet pumps. She wore earrings of a light blue crystals and a string of sapphires circling the base of her neck. She swept her hair back behind her ears on both sides and pinned it with small mini blue barrettes.  
Yuri went for pure classic. It was white with an innocent but low enough neckline. It had two pairs of straps and a pair resting on top of her shoulders and a pair at the sides. They weren't spaghetti straps but the were slightly thin. The bodice was tight and ended in a V-shaped waistline. The dress part poofed out a bit, creating a graceful floating effect whenever Yuri walked. She wore white open toe shoes. Her jewelry was a rhinestone choker and bracelet. She had no wrapping. Instead a loose white coat. She left her long blonde hair down but made it wavy with a curling iron.  
Yume, being the most conservative of them all, chose something concealing yet sexy. It was a pale shimmering pastel shade of green. It had an innocent scooping neckline revealing a little shoulder and barely any cleavage. The sleeves were shirred to make a flowing effect every time she moved her hands. The cloth hung to her petite figure nicely and flowed out a bit, ever so slightly. Her heels were black slippers that had a low heel. She wore a black crocheted shawl for her covering. The only jewelry she wore was a simple silver ring, set with one small emerald, on the right hand of her ring finger. She left her hair down too, adding a few rhinestones here and there and a few ringlets of hair too.  
They all finished dressing and posed in front of the mirror. "We look like models!" Yume exclaimed.  
"Of course we do!" Hikaru said, flipping her hair behind her shoulders. The door knocked. Hikaru went to open it. The girls followed behind. They crowded around the doorway and the door swung open. They nearly fainted. Standing in front of them were Tasuki, Amiboshi, Tamahome, and Suboshi. All pressly dressed and clean in their tuxes holding out roses.   
Hikaru moved first to accept her flower. "Thank you Tasuki. You look great." she said softly and took his offered arm. He smiled.  
"You look absolutely gorgeous." he murmured in her ear. She blushed, creating a rosy glow to her cheeks.  
Kirei stood there a little puzzled. Who was her escort going to be? Amiboshi stepped up and put the rose in her hand. Her heart started beating faster at his touch. "You look beautiful Kirei." he said shyly. She smiled at him and linked her arm around his.   
"You look just as good as I do." she joked. He smiled.  
"C'mon Yuri, I think we should start following their example." Tamahome said. Yuri took her rose and smiled at him flirtatiously.  
Suboshi watched them leave and shrugged. "I guess that leaves me with you then." he joked to Yume. She made a face at him. "Aww..don't do that...you make your cute little face so ugly." Yume blushed incessantly. He offered his arm to her, which she took (and the rose) and followed the others downstairs.  
  
************  
  
They were having a ball. Kirei had taken them to a five star restaurant. There was a buffet that night, dancing, and champagne. Everything was perfect. Tasuki and Hikaru were out on the dance floor and Chiriko looked so cute in his little suit dancing with Yume for fun. Nakago had even found a girl who had a remarkable resemblance to Soi, to dance with. Kirei and Yuri didn't like dancing as much so they sat with Tamahome and Amiboshi at the tables.   
"Hey Hikaru." Tasuki said. She looked at him.  
"What?"  
"What say we ditch this place and have a party of our own?"  
"What?!"  
"I have a surprise for you back at the house..." he murmured, nuzzling her neck.  
"Alright. Let's go tell Kirei and then we'll leave."  
  
************  
  
Hikaru yawned. "I'm beat. Let me change first okay?" Tasuki nodded.  
"Come to my room when your done." he told her and went into his room.   
He quickly lighted the scented candles, without using his tessen, undressed, putting on his pajamas, and shoved some things into a closet. There. His room was neat now. Excluding the closets of course.   
"So what's this surprise?" Hikaru asked. He looked up and did a double take.   
"Hikaru?" he exclaimed. She was wearing a long satin blue negligee, with a daring neckline and thin nearly translucent straps. She walked towards him, looking around and closing the door behind her.  
"Is this my surprise? A romantic setting with candles?" she said huskily, wrapping her arms around his neck. He put his arms around her waist, feeling the curves of her body under the thin piece of fabric.  
"Maybe it is, maybe it's not," he teased. She pouted a bit. He laughed. She looked so cute whenever she did that. "It is. But not all of it." he said and kissed her gently on the lips.   
She kissed him back, her arms slipping down to his back. His arms tightened their embrace. He smoothly slipped his tongue into her mouth. Her tongue then met his, dancing together between their mouths. He took his tongue back and gently nipped at her lower lip. They parted and looked at each other, their eyes both heated with passion for each other's bodies. He moved behind her. A move that she did not expect. He nuzzled her neck and kissed it repeatedly, then moving up to her ear, nibbling on the lobe. She giggled a bit. It tickled. She turned to face him, and kissed him on the lips passionately, her arms wrapped around his muscular back.  
Slowly, they made their way toward the bed. He layed her down softly on his bed. He looked down at her as she slowly stroked his rough cheek.   
He slipped a hand underneath the negligee, letting it run down her body while he kissed her lips again. Hikaru moaned in his mouth and that gave him enough courage to try another move. Tasuki let his hand get out of the nightie and with trembling fingers slipped it off her. It revealed her fully naked body to him, but he didn't blush. Nor did he stop. "You possess the beauty of a goddess," he smiled and began moving his hands down her lithe body again. Hikaru ran her hands up his own one, feeling the firmness of his muscles and running her hands through his hair.   
"I love you," Hikaru whispered as her hands made their way to his pajamas and unbuttoned it. But Tasuki had no intention to let her undress him... yet. He placed his hands in her back and pulled her against him again, a little more forward than before.   
"I love you too... with all my heart", he whispered, his voice deep and tender, as his fangs touched her neck.   
Her nipples were rubbing against his chest, so he lifted his hands and ran his fingers up to her torso. She was breathless for a moment, but even more as Tasuki reached to her breasts and gently began to squeeze them. A whimper grew in her throat as her tender nipples hardened at his touch. Hikaru's eyes closed, then squeezed shut as Tasuki leaned forward, pushing her onto the bed and positioning her under him. Soon his tongue was active again... circling a nipple in quick motion, teasing it, nibbling on it, making her whimper and moan. She pressed into Tasuki slightly, pushing all other thoughts off her mind.  
Hikaru ran her hands through his fiery red hair, grabbing his head and trying to bury his face between her breasts, allowing him a better access. Of course he didn't refuse it and, while kissing and licking one breast, he caressed the other, loving to hear her voice calling his name out softly. After a few more minutes, Tasuki lifted his head and looked right into Hikaru's dark blue eyes, lost in their depths.  
"I... I love you Tasuki", she whispered. She ran her hands over his body again. She felt his muscles tensing, and he held her in his arms as if he had to do it to survive to the fire raging within him. He kissed her hard and held her tight again. That gave Hikaru a chance to undress Tasuki... by wrapping her thighs around his waist and softly, but firmly, pulling all his clothes off and down his legs, using her feet and ankles. Tasuki noticed this when it was too late but didn't stop. When she kicked his pajamas aside, he broke the embrace and looked astonished, his eyes fully open and panting heavily. Now he was naked before her eyes, and his shaft was now pressing hard to her thigh!   
Tasuki chuckled, "You got me good."   
"It the way I am," she said coyly. Meanwhile, Tasuki's hand reached to her flower and went even lower. Hikaru's thighs reflexively spread at this strange sensation. "Tasuki!" she said tensing.   
His fingers touched delicately her petals and Hikaru's whole body shuddered. She had to bite down her lip not to let escape a cry of pleasure. "Tasuki..." she whispered passionately, lifting her hips. Tasuki sighed deeply, moved down, and began to flicker his tongue around her petals in a circling motion, slowly, tenderly, his breath brushing over her flower and the layer of black hair of her womanhood. Hearing her moan and feeling her thrusting her body at him, made it very hard for Tasuki to control his own body, but he forced himself to control himself. His member was getting harder and harder, painful by seconds, but he wasn't willing to lose control, not now that she was melting under his touch. Hikaru panted even heavier than before nearly lost in that wave of heat, love, and desire.   
Tasuki suddenly stopped to look at her again. "Hikaru..." he began, but she put a finger over his lips.   
"I know what comes next, Tasuki... and I'm ready for it," she assured him. He nodded, knowing that the moment had come. Then he put himself in between her open legs and began to enter Hikaru, taking her hips in his hands, slowly sliding his member inside her womanhood, not wanting to hurt his lover. Suddenly Hikaru shuddered and gritted her teeth, eyes wide shut. Tasuki stopped and looked at her. A tear escaped from her eyes. Tasuki felt guilty for hurting her.  
"I... I'm sorry," Tasuki whispered as he gave her a comforting kiss. She shook her head. "I told you that I knew. Just don't move yet," she said as she struggled to deal with the pain within her body. Tasuki stayed still resisting the urge to continue. Slowly, Hikaru's pain disappeared and the feeling became pleasure. She looked at Tasuki and nodded. At that, Tasuki continued plunging himself into her until he couldn't give her more, while she frantically dugged her nails in his skin and wrapped again her legs around his strong body as if willing him to crush her. It relieved him from his last worry, and Tasuki began to thrust in and out of her.  
Using her legs and thighs, she began to follow Tasuki's rhythm that increased a bit every time as he thrusted, and she was sliding up and down his shaft. Both were nearly lost, slamming their areas and mouths together, kissing wildly and invading each other... "Tasuki... my love... hope this...night never ends..." Hikaru moaned, sent into a world of heated madness that she never thought that she could reach. He couldn't reply in words, but after some more minutes of thrusting, kissing, caressing and entering her, he was overtaken by desire and came, shooting his fire inside of her when at the same time Hikaru reached the peak of her orgasm. Hikaru found herself tightly wrapped in Tasuki's arms. "I love you..." she whispered softly. He kissed Hikaru, and pulled back his now semi-hard member out of her. Then he gently rolled over her, reversing their positions, and she was again leaning over him. He waited to let the sweat and passion cool a bit. Minutes later, Hikaru lifted her face from his chest, smiling again.   
"Was that my surprise?" she said sliding her soft fingers across his muscles.  
"Actually...no..."   
"No?" she blinked. He shook his head. Hikaru felt something cool against her warm fingers. She looked down and saw Tasuki slipping a ring onto her finger.  
"This ring is a promise. A promise that we'll always be together no matter what," he said as he kissed her forehead. Hikaru looked back up at him, her eyes shining with happy tears. She opened her mouth but Tasuki put a finger to her lips and shook his head. He knew. She closed her mouth and snuggled against his chest closing her eyes as she felt his arms encircle her.   
  
************  
  
Kirei yawned. After the night they had spent, she was worn out. Before bed she decided to go check on Hikaru. She peeked into Hikaru's room but saw no one. 'Hmm..That's interesting...Where could she be?' she glanced down at Tasuki's room and sweatdropped. "Figures.." she muttered.  
"Kirei?" a male voice behind her said. She turned around, to be face to face with Amiboshi.  
"Kou-chan!" she said startled. He smiled.  
"I just want to say thank you. I had a great time with you tonight."  
She found her face getting hot all over. "I-It's the least I could do...After..slaving you guys before and all..." she stammered.   
"Still.." he said and reached out to give her a hug. She hugged him back, and couldn't help feeling a little weak in the knees when she did. They parted and looked at each other. Their gazes locked onto each other and faces slowly moved closer. But before anything could happen, Kirei quickly broke the connection by turning away.  
"Umm..I'm really tired...You should go turn in too. Night!" she said quickly and nearly crashed into the door of her bedroom but made it safely in. He stood there helpless and not able to get a word edgewise.  
Kirei almost slammed the door behind her. She had never felt so giddy or nervous in front of a guy in her whole life. She gave herself a kick for acting like such a bumbling idiot. 'Why did I act like that? Why? And why did I even feel like that?' she gasped as she came to a conclusion. She was in love with Amiboshi.  



	8. Yet the Wind Blows

Chapter 8 - Yet the Wind Blows  
  
Yuri sighed as she stared out the window of her bedroom. She felt so helpless and useless. She was the only one left out of her friends to not receive her powers yet. It was extremely frustrating, too. To top it off, Tamahome wasn't noticing her at all. She sighed again. Maybe she should just forget about him. First Yukito now him. Love and life were two very frustrating things that she couldn't handle. "AARRRGGHH!!!!" she groaned angrily and slammed her fist into the glass.   
CRRRAAAACK!!  
"Uh oh...."  
  
************  
  
"That blonde one seems to have many doubts..." Tenkou observed, as he watched Yuri through the water glass. Miboshi looked on with him.  
"Yes...she would make an easy target for me to attack." he said. Tenkou smirked.  
"She is the only one who has not yet received her power...see that it stays that way."  
Miboshi bowed. "Of course...Tenkou-sama.." he then disappeared in a trail of dust.  
  
************  
  
"You what??" Kirei bellowed. Yuri hung her head meekly.  
"I...broke your....window..." she squeaked. Kirei screamed and went psycho.  
"WHAT THE HELL POSSESSED YOU TO DO THAT?????"  
"I punched...the glass...."   
"Punched...the glass?" Kirei's fingers twitched. Hikaru and Yume, being bystanders of this little episode, both snorted out a little laugh.  
"Manly Mini-Mom." Hikaru commented.  
"Whoa..fists of steel." Yume cracked. Yuri blushed while Kirei sweatdropped irritated.  
"I give up.." Kirei grumbled, walking to the phone to call the window repair again.  
"I hope she's not mad at me..." Yuri trailed off guiltily. Hikaru threw and arm around Yuri's shoulders.  
"You should know Kirei well enough to know that she's not." Hikaru comforted. Yuri just nodded.  
  
************  
  
Yuri walked around aimlessly, bored out of her mind. She didn't want to get in anyone's way for a while and had chosen to leave the house for a while. She watched a couple hugging nearby and sighed. That was all she wanted. A guy who would always be there for her, to keep her safe and warm. The real reason she had willingly wanted to be an enchantress was because she thought it was a good way to get closer to Tamahome.  
'Tamahome...' she thought. 'If only...If only he knew how I felt..'   
Suddenly out of nowhere, a strong gust of wind blew in and sent Yuri flying into a tree. She screamed on impact and fell to the ground. She struggled to get up.   
"Enchantress of Byakko, I presume." a voice said, sending chills up her spine. She looked up at him with pained eyes, holding an injured arm with the other arm.  
"Miboshi..." she realized. 'Oh no..what'll I do...I have no power to fight back!'  
"I apologize for intruding in your solitude but it is best to destroy the weaklings before they can hatch." Miboshi said condescendingly.  
'Weakling! That's me...I'm the weakling...' she blinked back tears.  
Miboshi cackled. His body disintegrated into black gusts and charged towards Yuri. Yuri screamed as the evil spirit tore through her soul.  
  
************  
  
"Does anybody know where Yuri is?" Kirei asked, looking up from her chess game with Amiboshi.  
"She went out to get some fresh air." Yume answered.  
"I hope she doesn't think that I'm really mad at her..."  
They heard the front door. "Hey, you guys! I'm back." they heard Yuri's voice yell.  
Kirei got up to greet her. Chichiri sat on the living room couch looking skeptic.  
"Something doesn't feel right no da..." he said, glancing around the room.   
"What do you mean?" Chiriko asked.  
"Yuri's kanji...it's either not here or different no da."  
"What? How is that possible?" Hikaru asked worriedly. Everyone looked at each other. An earth-shattering scream broke their thoughts.  
"That was Kirei!" Amiboshi exclaimed and rushed to the front. Everyone else followed.   
"Yuri!" Tamahome gasped. It was Yuri but not quite Yuri. It was the same hair, height, and eye color but something about her was...demonic. She was holding Kirei high up against the wall by the neck.  
"You guys..something..is..wrong with her..." Kirei managed to say.   
"Let go of her!" Amiboshi said furiously. He whipped out his flute and began playing. The high shrieking melody caused Yuri to let go of Kirei, so that she could cover her ears. Kirei gasped for air. Amiboshi stopped playing and made a dash for her. Just as he reached her, Yuri came up again, a chi blast building up in her hands. He covered Kirei as a shield but never got hit. A chi blast from Nakago hit Yuri first. Amiboshi then managed to get Kirei out of harm's way.  
"Kirei? You all right?" he asked.   
"Don't hurt her...Don't hurt Yuri.." Kirei said weakly.  
"What's wrong with Yuri?" Hotohori asked, getting his sword ready for battle.  
"Miboshi..." Nakago informed. "He has possessed the girl through her weakness."  
Yuri cackled. "As usual...Nakago knows all." she mocked. A chi blast formed between her hands and shot out multiple blasts at everywhere and everyone. No one was fatally hurt yet, but everyone ended up with bleeding wounds, which still weakened them a great deal.  
"Yuri! Stop! Please!" Yume shouted.   
"Fool! I am Miboshi! Yuri is dead." Yuri's body said.  
"No..Don't believe him! Remember I was still alive. Yuri's soul is still alive. Keep calling out to her!" Chiriko advised. The others nodded in agreement.  
"Yuri! Come on, Yuri! Can you hear us?" they all started shouting randomly.  
  
Somewhere in another realm or something, Yuri's soul stirred. Her naked body was within a glowing white sphere. Her eyes slowly opened. 'What's going on? I feel so cold...' She looked up and saw a beautiful meadow, carpeted with white blossoms. She smiled. 'Oh..how pretty...I want...to be there...I don't think anyone wants me back at home..' she thought to herself sadly. Her arm reached out to the meadow. She halted. 'What's..what's that?'  
A scene flashed before her. Her body hurting her friends, the people she loved and cared for. She continued watching. 'What's wrong with them? Why aren't they fighting back? Why aren't they protecting themselves?'  
"Listen...listen..." the air echoed. She complied and listened.   
She gasped. They were to busy calling out to her. They wanted her after all. They wanted her back. "Yuri!! Yuri!! Come back!!" they were shouting, but her attention was focused on Kirei and Tamahome.  
"Yuri! I know you're in there somewhere...Please come back...I'll let you punch as many windows as you want!!" Kirei yelled, her eyes overflowing with tears.  
"Yuri! Yuri! We can't lose you! Not yet! You can't leave just yet! I won't let it!" Tamahome shouted.  
'That's right you can't lose me yet! I won't let you guys get hurt anymore because of me! I have to be strong!!' she said to herself. A white light appeared. She reached for it. 'Don't worry you guys! I'm coming! I'm coming back! Back to where I belong!!' and with that she jumped into the white light.  
  
"WINDS........!!!" Yuri yelled, her arms held high. White gusts of wind streamed out and binded around Yuri, preventing her from being able to do anything.   
"Yuri!" Kirei shouted happily.  
"....OF ADMONISHMENT!!!" she finished and the felt the rush of freshness drive out the darkness that was in her.   
"You haven't won yet enchantresses!! Nor you seishi!! I will be back!!" Miboshi's voice yelled and the blackness faded.   
Yuri collapsed.  
  
************  
  
Amiboshi entered Kirei's room and found her lying on the bed and staring up at the ceiling. "Kirei-chan?" he called out softly, not wanting to disturb her much. She turned her head to meet his eyes.  
"How's Yuri?" she asked.  
"She's awake now...it'll take a little while for her to regain her strength though.."  
Kirei sighed. "That's better than nothing I guess.." she said half-heartedly. Amiboshi went and sat on the edge of her bed.  
"Are you okay Kirei?" he asked her, his voice full of concern. She sighed again and sat up.  
"Kou-chan?"  
"Hai?"  
"Have you ever...had the feeling when something you wanted was so close...but you could never have it?"  
Amiboshi lowered his eyes. 'Yes...you..' "Of course..I mean...hasn't everyone?" he tried to say without his voice breaking.  
"Kou-chan..."  
He looked sideways at her and saw her sitting next to him. She leaned against his shoulder.  
"Do you have anything unattainable?" she asked him.  
"Y-yes..." he stammered nervously. She flopped down on her back.  
"I wish I had a boyfriend.."  
"Why?"  
"Then maybe I won't be so lonely..."  
"Are you lonely?"  
"Yeah...even with my friends around...because once I get home, no one's there...my parents are always out on trips and stuff..so it gets so lonely for me.."  
"What if you weren't lonely?"  
"Huh?" she sat up confused.  
"Could I...be the one...that won't make you lonely anymore?" he found himself saying. Kirei looked at him.  
"W-what are you saying Kou-chan?" her voice barely a whisper. He turned to look at her directly in the eye.  
"Exactly what you think I'm saying.." he whispered back. Their faces slowly moved closer to each other.  
"Kou-chan?"   
"Hm?"  
"Am I, by any chance...your unattainable thing?"  
"Well..You're not unattainable anymore are you?"  
And with that last remark, they kissed.  



	9. Almost Like Paradise

Chapter 9 - Almost Like Paradise  
  
"So...Amiboshi...get laid yet?" Tasuki casually asked the younger blonde haired boy. Amiboshi nearly choked on the glass of soda he was drinking.  
"What??" he exclaimed. He turned to look at Tasuki with a shocked expression on his face. Tasuki snickered.  
"I'm joking."  
Amiboshi blushed.   
"So..what are you up to today? I decided to take Hikaru out to lunch."  
"Actually....Kirei and I are going out today, too. We have everything planned."  
Tasuki raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Like what?"  
Amiboshi thought for a moment. "Shopping for her, beach for both of us, a concert for me, and dinner for both of us again."   
"Sounds like you two got everythin' planned out."  
"I guess so..."  
"So what are you intending to wear? Always gotta look good for your girl ya know. That's why I'm wearin' this again. Hikaru practically fainted last time I wore this."  
"The outfit Ki-chan picked for you?"  
"Yep."  
"Tasuki!!!" Hikaru yelled from up the stairs. The two men looked up.  
"What is it woman?" Tasuki shouted back.  
"Why the hell are you wearing that again?? Change into something else!! I am not going out with a guy who looks like he can't afford clothes!!"  
Tasuki looked at Amiboshi and shrugged. "Like I said...you gotta look good for your girl." and with that he went upstairs to change.  
Amiboshi looked down at his baggy baby blue pants and tight white shirt. "This isn't that bad either..."  
  
************  
  
"Yume!! What'll I wear????" Kirei whined. Yume sighed.   
"Where are you going?" she said ever so patiently.  
"Broad Ave., beach, Carnegie Hall, and....and...a restaurant."   
"Then I think you should wear something comfortable."  
"But I want to look nice for Kou-chan!!!" Kirei whined. Yume sighed and looked through Kirei's closet again.  
"Where this then!" Yume said and handed her something. Kirei's eyes lightened up.  
"PERFECT!"  
"Hey...Kirei?"  
"Huh?"  
"This note I found was in your closet."  
"Huh??"  
Kirei took the note that Yume held out to her. "For Kirei...." she read aloud and then opened it. This was what she read:  
  
Fire Enchantress:  
  
We have the Suzaku Shinzaho, you need to gain your power.  
We advise you give up.  
Surrender or die.   
Continue and the ones who are closest to you shall pay.   
  
Kirei read the note over and over. No...not now, she decided. She would deal with it later.  
"What does it say?" Yume asked. Kirei glanced at her friend nervously.  
"Nothing...just an old note." she said hastily and shoved the note into the pockets of her pants.  
  
************  
  
"Kou-chan...I'm ready.." Kirei flushed. Amiboshi looked up and caught his breath. To him, she was breathtakingly beautiful. Thanks to Yume, she wore a casual light pink dress, mid-thigh and a matching cardigan, and equipped with low comfy slippers. She pulled her hair back into a high ponytail, making one loop.  
Amiboshi blushed when he realized he was gawking. "You look great." he complimented. Kirei smiled.  
"So do you." she said, "but this would make you look better." She plopped a baby blue cap on his head. He simply shook his head and picked up the bags with Kirei to go put out in the car.   
"Whoops...Almost forgot my fake driver's liscense.." Kirei reminded herself as she picked up the photo card and headed out with Amiboshi.  
  
************  
  
First stop was Palisades Park on Broad Avenue. Kirei was set on going to Rodeo Plaza to take a Star Image picture. After a long time fussing over her hair, then fussing over his hair, then fussing over how to pose, the picture was finally taken. They each got twelve copies. Amiboshi kept admiring the picture during the whole car ride.  
"You came out really nice in it." Amiboshi told Kirei.  
"Nah...it's just the way the people there take the picture." she commented.  
"I'll make sure to keep this forever." he promised.  
"Not like you have a choice." she replied back dryly.  
  
************  
  
"Ah, yes! The beach!" Kirei said happily, allowing the sun to stream onto her face. "We'd better get into our swimsuits."  
Amiboshi looked at her slightly puzzled. "Swimsuit?"  
Kirei blinked. "Umm...remember those special boxers I told you to put on?"   
"Uh huh."  
"Those."  
"Oh..."  
"So just....take off you shirt and pants while I go put on my suit."   
"R-right.."  
Kirei then ran off to the women's bathroom while Amiboshi looked for a place to set up their towels. He looked around, feeling nervous every time a girl dressed in a bikini passed by. 'Women are actually allowed to dress like this in this world??' he thought to himself puzzled, and set down the towels in a fairly open space. Seeing what Kirei meant, he removed his shirt and pants.  
"Kou-chan!" Kirei came running up. "Did you find us a spot?"   
"Yeah..right here!"  
She put down the bag holding her clothes and set to find the sunblock. Amiboshi looked at her a little puzzled again.  
"Ki-chan...You're wearing a shirt.."  
"I'm wearing my swimsuit underneath it."  
"Oh.."  
"Here we are!" she said triumphantly as she brought out the sunblock.   
"What is that?"  
"Stuff so we don't get burned by the sun. Here, I'll put some on you." she offered. He sat on the towel while Kirei squeezed the cool lotion onto her hands and started rubbing it down Amiboshi's back. When she was done she put some on herself. She finally took of her shirt, revealing a simple red one piece bathing suit.  
"Put some on my back?" she asked, turning her back to him.  
"Okay." he agreed and took the lotion and rubbed some on her back. When they were all set, they both headed for the water.  
  
************  
  
Afterwards, they went to the concert. Amiboshi slightly dressed up in a loose white poplin and dress khaki pants. Kirei did the same wearing black slacks and a blouse. Amiboshi thoroughly enjoyed himself in the classic music of Beethoven and Mozart. Kirei found herself relaxing for the first time in weeks. The couple held hands throughout the whole concert.  
  
************  
  
"I'm wiped." Kirei stated and flopped down on her bed. Amiboshi nodded sleepily in agreement. They had eaten a big dinner and made it back home. They had trotted up the stairs and to Kirei's room, where Amiboshi had lit the fireplace. She changed into her soft flannel pajamas behind the screen in her room while he put on some sweats he used as pajamas. Then the two of them snuggled together in front of the fire with a warm quilt wrapped around them securely.  
Kirei stared at the glowing embers of fire and sighed. Amiboshi looked at her concerned.  
"What's wrong?" he asked gently. She snuggled closer against his chest.  
"I wish things could always be like this." she said softly. He kissed the top of her head.  
"Don't worry...I'll make sure we'll always be together." he promised. Kirei looked at him, her eyes not believing.  
"What if that's a promise you can't keep?"  
"I don't care!" he said fiercely, his arms wrapping around her tightly. "I don't ever want to lose you!"  
"I don't want to lose you either..."  
Amiboshi looked down at Kirei and saw a tear slide down her smooth cheek. He brushed it away gently. "Don't lose your faith Ki-chan. Nothing will ever happen to us...and that's a promise." he said, bringing her lips to his. When they parted, they stared at each other for a moment.  
"I love you." Kirei whispered.  
"I love you, too." he whispered back. And they fell asleep in an embrace in front of the warm open fire.  
  
************  
  
Kirei stirred a bit. She was so warm...and felt so safe. She opened her eyes and saw that the fire was out but she was still in Amiboshi's arms. Carefully she extracted herself from his grasp. She picked up the pair of jeans, which secreted her note. She pulled it out of the pocket and read it over. 'So...they got my Shinzaho....I'll just have to go get it...' Kirei looked back at Amiboshi who was sleeping peacefully. 'But I have to keep the others out of this fight...'   
Kirei grabbed a few things and threw them into a bag. She got dressed quickly and started the fire again. She was on her way out of her room but stopped and looked back. 'Kou-chan...' He looked like a little boy sleeping so peacefully. She remembered his words from last night.  
"Nothing will ever happen to us...and that's a promise." he had said.  
She gave him one last kiss on the cheek and left. 'Sorry Kou-chan...you guys...but it's got to be this way...I'll come back after I've got the Shinzaho...Promise.'  



	10. Promises To Be Broken or Kept

Chapter 10 - Promises To Be Broken or Kept  
  
"KIREI!!!" Amiboshi ran through every single room. Everyone woke up. Hikaru peeked out of her room, sleepily.  
"Amiboshi! Some people are trying to get some sleep you know!" she snapped grouchily. He looked at her with a frantic face.   
"Hikaru! Kirei's missing!" he informed.  
"WHAT?!?!?!" Hikaru snapped to life. Kirei missing?? How the hell was that possible?? Yume came up.  
"You guys..." Yume started and held out a piece of paper to Hikaru. Hikaru took it and read it.  
"Oh my god...." she began. Amiboshi took the note out of her hands and read it himself. His face became white as paper.  
"WHAT DOES THAT IDIOT OF A BITCH THINK SHE'S DOING????" Hikaru freaked.   
This is the note Kirei left behind:  
  
Sorry Kou-chan...you guys...  
But it's got to be this way...  
I'll come back after I've got the Shinzaho...  
Promise...  
Love,  
Kirei~*  
  
************  
  
"First off, how do we find her?" Tamahome asked. Hikaru had forced everyone into the living room to figure out where Kirei had gone, after reading the note.  
"We could try and sense her chi no da..." Chichiri suggested.  
"Unfortunately, we taught her how to block her chi from being detected." Nakago reminded them.   
"The real question is...where is she most likely to go?" Hikaru said sensibly.  
As they continued discussing a plan, Amiboshi sat there silently, listening to every word that would help him find Kirei. 'Kirei...where are you?'  
  
************  
  
Kirei opened the door to her old house and stepped in. She turned on the lights and looked around. Still clean. Her parents saw to that. No one took the house when they had moved into the one she was living in now, so they decided to keep it for whatever reason. It was slightly chilly inside, so she turned up the heating system.   
"Time to block your chi, Kirei." she told herself. A red glow emitted from her body then disappeared. She then turned on the hot pad and flicked on the TV.  
  
************  
  
"She is making this too easy." Miboshi said sardonically, looking into the water glass. Tenkou looked at him and narrowed his eyes.  
"However do not underestimate her. You have failed me many times before...and I don't give many chances." Tenkou said stiffly. Miboshi bowed.  
"Do not worry my lord."  
"I should hope I wouldn't have to."  
Miboshi then left the room to work up his next scheme.   
"Kakakakaka....You honestly don't think you can succeed?"  
Miboshi glared at Tomo. "I'd most likely fair better than you will." he retorted.  
"And what makes you so sure?"  
Miboshi grinned wickedly. "Because I have that girl's Shinzaho," he said, triumphantly holding up a small ring inset with rubies. "I can already smell my victory," he said with a relish, a freakish green glowing from his eyes.  
  
************  
  
"Did you find her yet?" Yuri asked.   
"Does it look like it??" Hikaru nearly screamed. Yuri smiled sheepishly to herself.  
"You guys think. Where does she usually go when she runs away?" Mitsukake said calmly. Hikaru thought for a moment.  
"Kirei's never ran away before though..." she trailed off. Yume bolted up.  
"Wait! Didn't Kirei ever mention some kind of house or apartment where she could go whenever she wanted??" Yume asked. Hikaru looked at her.   
"Omigod..You're right...her--her...." Hikaru fumbled on her words, snapping her fingers, trying to remember.  
"Her house! Her old house!" Yuri finished. Amiboshi moved like lightning.  
"That's where we're going! C'mon!" he commanded, grabbing his coat.  
  
************  
  
Kirei sat on the steps of her porch. 'You have the power...don't sweat it. Don't be scared...Miboshi's only a homicidal baby monk with a rattle and if Tomo comes well...he's just a gay bastard with a bad sense of style....Yea! That's what it is!' she tried to tell herself. Just then, a black swirl of clouds appeared before her, materializing into Miboshi. She stood up, trying to keep her cool.  
"I've been expecting you." she said defiantly, half hoping that she didn't sound nervous. Miboshi looked at her with his evil eyes.  
"So..you set this up?" he said amused.   
"No shit. If you hadn't had that figured out...then you must be as stupid as you look." she said pertly. He glared at her, forming a chi blast in his hands, and then blasting the force at her full speed. She dodged it.  
"Is that the best you can do? How pathetic." she mocked.   
"Pathetic? I'll show you pathetic!" he yelled, another chi blast shot out from his hands, stronger than the first one. Kirei barely managed to dodge it.  
"FLAME ARROW!!~~!!" she shouted and unfurled the raging fire at Miboshi. It had no affect, being that he had formed a shield around him. She cursed.  
"That won't do you any good." Miboshi said emotionless, catching Kirei off guard with a double chi attack. She dodged one, but was hit with the other. She screamed as the blast seared pain into her right arm. She got up, not willing to give in.  
"You got lucky...but it won't last." she said through clenched teeth. Miboshi laughed at her again.  
"You don't know when to stop do you? Surrender and maybe I'll think about letting you live." he said in false graciousness.  
"No thanks....FLAME ARROW!!!"   
This was unexpected, and Miboshi was hit. They were even with one hit each. But there was one problem. Miboshi still had strength and Kirei was losing it quickly.  
  
************  
  
"Hurry! Around this corner!" Hikaru directed, leading the others around the block. She gasped. Soon the others did too. They saw Miboshi and Kirei in a full-fledged battle.   
"Kirei!" Yuri screamed on instinct. Kirei's concentration broke and looked over at her friends in surprise. Miboshi took the advantage right then and blasted Kirei. Hikaru stormed at Yuri with blazing eyes.  
"You idiot!!!"   
Kirei got up. "You guys stay back!" she yelled and formed a shield, preventing them from getting closer. Chichiri acted quickly and tried to figure out a way to break through the barrier. Miboshi smiled in his malicious way.  
"Trying to save your friends are you? Thank you for making this so easy." he said with feigned gratitude. Kirei stood there confused.   
"Wha-" she faltered. Miboshi disappeared and reappeared outside her shield, behind Amiboshi. Before anybody could react, he encased the latter in a transparent sphere, electrocuting him with bolts of black lightning. Amiboshi gritted his teeth at the cracking pain rushing over his body. 'I will not scream!!' he vowed to himself.  
"Leave him out of this!! And I know this is very cliched but...This battle is between you and me!!" Kirei demanded in desperation that the man she was currently in love with would be safe.  
"Your life...for his." Miboshi said unmoving.   
"You are just one big walking cliche!!! Let him go immediately!!!"   
"I'm serious you know." he said in his calm manner which just made the situation more maddening.  
"Don't...do it....Ki-chan..." Amiboshi gasped.  
Kirei shook her head. "As much of a cliche this is...I don't have a choice." She lifted her head. "I accept your cliche proposal Miboshi."  
He smiled at her twisted. "I knew you'd come around." He released Amiboshi, who fell to the floor. Kirei didn't bother lowering her chi barrier. If she did then the others might attack and then they would really die. Miboshi reappeared behind her. "After I kill you...I will kill them.." he said in a menacing tone.   
"Not if I can help it!" Kirei hissed and stabbed Miboshi in the stomach with a fire arrow. He reeled back in pain. Kirei turned to face him, her eyes in ablaze. "You're going to die Miboshi!!!" A new power overcame her and bolts of red electricity crackled around her body.   
"RUBY!!!! LIGHTNING!!~~~!!" she yelled and a burst of crimson lightning blasted Miboshi's body and injured his evil spirit severely. He screamed and fell to the ground. Kirei put her hands on her knees, and panted, wiping away the sweat of her brow. She looked over at the corpse. Something was glittering in the hand. She cautiously walked towards it. 'A ring...' she realized. Inside Miboshi's lifeless hand was the Suzaku Shinzaho. She bent down to get it from his hand.   
Suddenly, in a flash, Miboshi's other hand grabbed her arm. She gasped and looked up. Miboshi was still alive!   
He cackled. If he was dying then he would take one of the enchantresses with him. A dagger appeared in his other free hand and attempted to stab her in the chest. But she moved back and he only succeeded in slashing her cheek. Blood dripped down her face. With her other hand she forced the dagger out of his hand. He cursed. She grabbed the dagger and stabbed him in the chest continuously. Thus, he was killed and released his grip on her. Quickly, she grabbed the ring and stumbled back, her barrier finally collapsing.   
Amiboshi got to her first and held her comfortingly in his arms, to ease her trembling and shaking body. He wiped away the blood from her face, as best as he could. He felt her lithe arms clinging to him, as if for dear life. He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes. The danger was over for now. They were now in for the fight of their lives.  
  
************  
  
"Tenkou-sama..." Miboshi's croaking spirit pleaded. Tenkou looked at Miboshi scornfully.  
"You have failed me every time I sent you. I am highly disappointed." he said with a tone of frustration. Black light formed in one hand and shot out at Miboshi's soul. The evil spirit's screams echoed throughout the castle.   
"Tomo. I hope you will do better."  
A shadow with glowing yellow eyes stepped out. He smiled and laughed a terrible chilling laugh the drowned out the echo of Miboshi's screams.  
"Kakakakakakakakakakakakakakakakakakakakakakaka......"  



	11. Reflections

Chapter 11 - Reflections  
  
  
Kirei stirred. She was very warm and comfortable now. She opened her eyes and found herself back in her room, dressed in her soft powder pink pajamas. 'I'm alive...' she thought, leaning against her pillow trying to sort out her thoughts. Miboshi was dead. Kirei had killed him. But the Shinzaho... She looked down at her hands. She sighed with relief. The ring was in her left hand, slipped on her ring finger. But there was another hand beside her that one. She shifted her head a little and focused on Amiboshi. He was sitting on a cushioned chair and had fallen asleep when laying his head down her bed. Kirei inched her hand a little closer to his hand, clasping its warmth.   
He stirred. His back and neck were aching. He had to wake up. He felt a cool hand slip into his own. He looked up and saw Kirei's dark soft crimson eyes staring right back into his dark blue-violet ones. They stayed like that just staring at each other peacefully for a bit. Amiboshi broke the silence.  
"Your skin is freezing," he scolded lightly, trying to warm her hand.   
"Funny...I don't feel that way," she said dully.   
"Amiboshi...no offense or anything...but could you leave me alone for a while? I need to get my brain sorted out..." Kirei requested wearily.   
"Sure..."he said a little hurt but stood up anyway, leaving the room.   
She didn't relax until he left the room. She leaned back against the pillows breathing a sigh of relief, closing her eyes. Everything replayed in her mind. The fight with Miboshi all way to his death. Amiboshi's life was on the line too because of her, too. Because of her he had been put in a position where she would have never wanted to see him in. It didn't matter how he still felt...being with him put him in much more danger than he was already in. She wondered how Hikaru hadn't noticed that. 'Well...it doesn't matter...What she does is her own business.' She thought to herself.   
  
**************  
  
"How's Kirei?" Hikaru asked Amiboshi. He came down the stairs with a crestfallen look.  
"She seems to be okay," he said in monotone. Hikaru looked at him a little suspiciously. Something wasn't quite right.  
"Are you okay?" she asked. He looked at her with those baby blue violet eyes of his.  
"Something about her seems different."   
Hikaru raised an eyebrow to Amiboshi. "What do you mean different?" she repeated.   
"She seems so distant."  
"Oh, don't worry about that. She's always distant."  
"Seriously?"  
"Yep. She's a very spacey person. You'll have to get used to it if you're her boyfriend and all."  
"If you say so..."  
  
**************  
  
A while later Amiboshi opened the door to Kirei's room. He found her drawing by the window seat. He stood there quietly watching her. The light from the sun seemed to make a halo of amber atop Kirei's golden brown hair. Her deep rouge eyes animated and content with her paper and pencil. Her clean white nightgown, fell down to her feet gently like a cloud. He caught his breath and thought she was none other than an angel. He swung the door open. Kirei looked up at him startled. He smiled sheepishly, not noticing that she was not smiling back, instead a look of sadness and other mixed emotions surfaced her face.   
"How're you feeling now Kirei?" he asked her, sitting beside her. She avoided his gaze and stared down at the carpeted floor instead.   
"Okay, I guess," she said quietly. He was getting very worried now. Something was up.  
"Kirei, is something wrong?"  
"Um... Yes... I mean, no. I mean...oh, I don't know!" she sputtered as she fumbled around with her hands. Amiboshi looked down at Kirei's sketchpad.   
"May I see this?" he asked, picking it up. She nodded still not facing him. He opened the pad. He was very impressed. She was very skilled and all of the drawings were in great detail. But there was something that bothered him about them.  
"Ki-chan... all these drawings are sad!" he said in a rather shocked voice. He flipped through the pages of tears, blood and death. She turned her back to him.  
"Yeah well...I never had much of a reason to draw anything happy," she said bluntly.  
"Kirei, what is wrong? You have been cold to me ever since you woke up!"  
Kirei stiffened. She had to do it now. "Amiboshi-kun," she said painstakingly. Amiboshi winced. Kirei never called him Amiboshi. She turned to face him but lowered her eyes. "I don't want to be with you anymore," she said emotionlessly.   
Amiboshi stared at her. He felt like everything was spinning around him like a nightmare. This was not happening. She couldn't be breaking up with him could she? Inside his mind a picture of him and her was slowly ripping apart like his heart. "What are you saying Kirei?" he asked, trying to keep the horror out of his voice. She stood up and took a few steps away from him.  
"I'm sorry Amiboshi...It's over," she repeated. He stared at her as she walked out of her room wordlessly. He sat there not knowing what to say. His heart had been ruthlessly torn from his body and brutally stepped upon with every step Kirei took away from him.  
  
**************  
  
"What do you mean she broke up with you?" Tasuki demanded. Amiboshi sighed.   
"She broke up with him just two hours, 15 minutes, and 10 seconds ago...11 second...no wait, now 15 seconds..."Chiriko was saying. Tasuki cut him off.  
"Oh quit it! Now, explain exactly why she broke up with you!" Tasuki continued his tirade on Amiboshi. Amiboshi hung his head.  
"I don't know," he faltered. Tasuki nearly had a fit.  
"What do you mean you don't know!!!!!!!!!!!!" he bellowed.  
"She just said that she wanted to break up and walked out."  
"I'm tellin' ya. Women are up to no good!"  
As if on cue Hikaru popped in. "What was that you said about women, Tasuki?" she said in a testy voice. He laughed nervously.  
"I meant women are so cute!" he said, recovering. Hikaru glared at him.  
"Have you been looking at other women behind my back? I suppose you think they're prettier than I am!" she said rather haughtily. Of course, she wasn't being serious but Tasuki didn't know that.  
  
**************  
  
"You broke up with him??" Yuri yelled. Yume shook her head with disapproval. Kirei sighed. She had a feeling her friends wouldn't very well approve of this.   
"Yes, Yuri," she muttered for the umpteenth time. Yume shook her head again.   
"Why? Why? What is this? What is going on here?" she said. Kirei sweat dropped.  
She wondered if Hikaru knew yet. She still cared for Amiboshi a lot but knew that for his safety it had to be this way. Just then Hikaru burst in, interrupting her thoughts.  
"YOU BROKE UP WITH HIM??" she bellowed into Kirei's ear. Kirei sighed. Here we go again...  
  
**************  
  
"Its okay aniki," Suboshi tried to comfort his brother. Amiboshi shook his head. No, it wasn't going to be okay and it never would be until he could win back Kirei's heart again.  
"You don't understand Suboshi," he said. Suboshi got up feeling a little hurt. He did understand. He left the room.   
"Suboshi," a girl's voice asked behind him. He turned around and saw Yume. She looked hesitant.  
"How is Amiboshi?" she asked.   
"You have no idea," he mumbled.   
"I do actually," she quietly replied. Suboshi looked at her a little surprised. Her eyes carried the knowledge of a broken heart like his did.  
"I'm sorry," he apologized.   
"No need."  
Suboshi stared at Yume. What was this feeling he was suddenly having? Being around Yume suddenly made his heart beat faster, his hands sweatier and clammier, and nervous. He gasped when he saw a tear slip down her cheek. He involuntarily took another step towards her. "Are you okay?" he asked with a voice full of genuine concern.   
Yume quickly wiped the tear away. "It's nothing... really..." she insisted. But Suboshi wasn't falling for it.  
"You can tell me Yume..." he said, gently taking her into his arms.   
"Seeing all these couples around me just kind of brings back memories I guess," she admitted.  
"Bad memories?"  
"No... I-I guess not... But it hurts because I know those good memories are gone forever... and seeing Hikaru and Kirei happy with the ones they love made me remember."  
"Does Kirei really love my brother?" Suboshi said in a chilling voice.  
"She must love him!" Yume insisted.  
"Then why did she break up with him? Doesn't she know what she's putting him through?"  
"As in matter of fact, I know perfectly well, Shun-kun!!" said another voice. Suboshi and Yume whirled around to see Kirei's seething face.   
"How would you know? You're the one who dumped him!" Suboshi said viciously.  
"Suboshi please...-" Yume pleaded but Kirei cut her short.  
"I've been dumped before... three times actually. So let your brother talk for himself," Kirei said and stalked off to her room, leaving Suboshi and Yume to face the aftershocks of Kirei slamming the door.  
  
**************  
  
Hikaru closed the romance novel she was reading. It was amazing how much her love life had suddenly become so much like the kinds in books. She drew her body close together and hugged her knees. So many things had happened in such a short time period. She had become a totally powerful enchantress, found the love of her life, and suddenly had what seemed a perfect life. 'Kirei doesn't know what she threw away...'  
"Hello no da!!!" Chichiri popped up in front of Hikaru's face in SD.  
Hikaru dropped her book and gasped. "Damn it, Chichiri! You freakin' scared the living daylights out of me!!" she yelled.  
"Sorry, but have you seen Kirei-chan, no da?" he asked.  
"In her room I think," she replied.  
"Thanks!" and with that he disappeared again. Hikaru sweatdropped. That dude was mad weird.  
  
**************  
  
"Kirei-chan, no da!" Chichiri popped up in front of Kirei in SD form. Kirei gasped and looked up from her sketchpad and saw Chichiri.  
"Chichiri-san! You scared the living shit out of me!" she exclaimed.   
"I heard that you broke up with Amiboshi-kun, no da," he said straightforwardly. She looked at him exasperatingly.  
"Are you going to give me a lecture like the others did?" she asked. Chichiri shook his head.  
"Nah... I think you've had enough of those, no da," he said.   
"You have no idea!" she groaned, Hikaru's voice still ringing in her ears.  
"Is there a particular reason why you broke up with him, no da?"  
"Well..."  
"There is a reason isn't there, no da?"  
"Of course there is!"  
"Well... What is it then, no da?"  
"I-I thought it would be safer for the both of us..."  
"Is that the whole reason?"  
"Yes... no.... okay it's not."  
"You're not going to tell me the whole reason are you, no da?"  
Kirei paused and looked down. Then slowly, she shook her head.  
Chichiri nodded, "I see, no da." He continued to sit there, "But you know you can always talk to me, no da."  
"I know."  
Chichiri glanced at Kirei's open sketchbook to see what she had been drawing. It was a picture of a girl, her face split in half by a line down the middle of her face. One side was drawn weeping, and the other to look alone and lost. "You're still thinking of him aren't you, no da?" he said quietly, his mask removed from his face. For the first time in real life, Kirei stared into the real face of Chichiri. She looked away again.  
"Yes..." she said softly as she began to cry. Chichiri put his arm around her as he allowed her to cry her eyes out on his shoulder.  
"Don't deny your heart from what it desires most, no da," he said softly and he stayed with her until she fell asleep. He looked down at her and smiled a little. For the most part, she reminded him of his little sister. They were so much alike. Always doing whatever they felt was right and be stubborn. He missed her a lot and he had lost her when the flood came upon his village. That flood. It took away everything away from him.   
A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. He opened the door and stepped outside, closing the door. He sweatdropped when he saw Tamahome, Yuri, and Hotohori's curious faces.   
"Did she tell you anything? I couldn't get anything out of Tasuki or Amiboshi. The kid's like paralyzed or something," Tamahome asked eagerly.  
"Tamahome, please. It is quite undignified to be so interested in another's matters," Hotohori admonished him. He turned to Chichiri again. "Now, what did she tell you?" he asked. Chichiri sweatdropped while Tamahome and Yuri face vaulted.   
"She wouldn't tell me much, no da..." Chichiri said nervously, "But I would like to speak to Yuri-chan for a moment in private." Hotohori and Tamahome retreated in the disappointment of not finding out anything juicy.  
"So what is it you want to talk about?" Yuri inquired.   
"I observed that Kirei is rather rich; am I correct, no da?" he asked. Yuri nodded with confusion. Chichiri continued, "However, from what had I observed, she doesn't squander her wealth on desirable objects. Am I right again, no da?"  
Yuri nodded again. "For as long as I have known Kirei, She only buys things that she needs. If she does buy something that she desires to have it's usually manga or anime," she said.  
"How far does this behavior for her stretch, no da? Besides material things, I mean."  
"Umm... material things, grades, relationships..."  
"Relationships? How can she deny herself a relationship, no da?"  
Yuri shrugged. "Easy. Don't fall for the guy. She's had a rough love life. She doesn't like getting too close," Yuri replied.   
"I see..." Chichiri said half to himself. He was starting to piece everything together now.  
  
**************  
  
Hikaru banged her head against the armrest of a couch. "I'm bored, bored, bored, bored, bored!!!" she complained. Yume stared at Hikaru.  
"You'll lose more brain cells that way," Yume said absently.  
"I don't care. I probably lost them all already anyway," Hikaru muttered. She spotted Mitsukake reading a medical book from one of the bookshelves. Further past, she saw Nakago reading a book on gun control.  
"Having fun, Nakago?" she asked. Nakago looked at her with steely blue eyes.   
"The "gun control" law is ridiculous. Your "constitution" clearly states that citizens have the right to bear arms. That right cannot be taken away! Does Kirei have a gun in this house?" Nakago declared.  
"Umm... I don't think so..." Hikaru sweatdropped and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. 'And even if she did, I wouldn't let you know that!' she thought to herself. Nakago turned back to his book disappointed.  
"What about you Mitsukake? Enjoying your book?" Hikaru tried again. Mitsukake looked up at her and nodded.  
"What are you reading about?" Hikaru asked curiously, getting up to see what he was so absorbed in. She face vaulted when she read the title. The Human Reproductive System.   



	12. The Nightmare Never Ends

Chapter 12 - The Nightmare Never Ends  
  
Yume sighed and closed her eyes. It still hurt. Her heart did, that is. It had been months before... so why couldn't she just forget? It wasn't even real love but it had been special. But her friends knew it wouldn't work. It could've but attempts weren't made to get closer. She knew why he didn't make any moves. It was because he was so shy. Everybody else assumed that she was too, but she wasn't. The truth was that she was afraid of getting too close. She wasn't sure how to get closer and hated to admit, but also a little fearful.   
"Hey Yume!" said a cheerful masculine voice. She opened her eyes and saw Suboshi.  
"Oh, hi," she said in a dull voice. Suboshi looked at her confused.  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
"Nothing..."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes!"  
"Okay, okay!" he protested, laying off. He walked away shaking his head. 'Dang... girls in this world sure are moody.' he thought.   
  
***********  
  
Hotohori sighed. He had hoped that maybe he could've found true love with one of these girls, however, this wasn't so. There was hope with Kirei though. Now that she had broken up with Amiboshi, he could move into the scene. He shook his head. No, that wasn't right. That was the last thing he should've even tried about doing.   
"Hotohori-sama~!" said a fairly womanly yet masculine voice behind him. Hotohori turned around to face the violet-haired comrade.  
"Nuriko, there's no need for you to call me -sama anymore. I am not exactly an emperor right now," he said warmly. He raised an eyebrow in question when he finally noticed the big screen TV in one of Nuriko's hands.  
"Want to watch TV? I also have a cable box. Kirei said I should take it along too," Nuriko said holding up the black box in the other.  
"Do you know how to get it to work?"  
"Umm... Sure! It can't be that hard right?" Nuriko said brightly. Hotohori looked at him uncertainly. Nuriko set down the TV carefully and put the cable box on top. He dropped to the floor looking for a plug outlet that looked like the one Kirei showed him. He found one on a different wall and crawled towards it, pulling the TV with him. Hotohori sweatdropped.   
A little while later Nuriko successfully had hooked up the TV correctly with the cable box. He plopped down next to Hotohori and flicked on the tube. After a bit of watching MTV, Nuriko asked him, "Can you believe that girls are actually allowed to dress like this, Hotohori-sama? Oops, I mean -san..."  
Hotohori shrugged. "It's quite scandalous... but then again... the enchantresses dress similarly, don't they?"  
"At least they keep their stomachs covered properly."  
"Very true."  
Nuriko changed the channel. Hotohori and Nuriko's mouths dropped open. Across the screen, filled a scene of two naked people making love. Yuri came in the room then nearly dropped the video she was holding and gasped.  
"Why are you guys watching porno?? Change the channel now, before Chiriko comes in!!!" she admonished. Nuriko panicked and searched frantically for the remote. He couldn't find it so he instead hit the 'power' button of the TV. However, he lost control of the TV and smashed it instead. The three stared at the broken TV.  
"Umm..." Nuriko drifted.  
"Umm would be the correct phrase..." Hotohori remarked.   
"OOOOO.... Kirei's going to hurt you......."Yuri said in a sing song voice as she walked away.  
"Where was the remote anyway?" Nuriko wondered. Hotohori pointed to the top of the TV. Nuriko sweatdropped. This was the perfect time to feel stupid.  
  
***********  
  
Yume rolled her eyes. The two of them, Hikaru and Tasuki, were all over each other. And in front of her face, too. She snapped her eyes shut. Her eyes just did not want to see this. She opened her eyes again and saw Suboshi. 'Great, just great...' she thought. She felt uncomfortable around him sometimes, because whenever he looked at her, she felt that he could read her mood just by looking through her eyes.   
"Hey Yume?" he asked.  
"Yea?"  
"What's this?" and he held up a yo-yo.  
"That would be a lovely yo-yo, Suboshi."  
"Oh... yo-yo?"  
"Yes a yo-yo. Do you see that it has two halves stuck together with string in the middle?"  
"Yes...but what does it do?"  
Yume impatiently grabbed the yo-yo and did a few tricks like walk-the-dog and around-the-world. Suboshi's eyes widened in amazement.  
"Amazing! Teach me?" he asked hopefully. Yume was about to decline but his face just looked so hopeful, so she obligingly agreed. She showed him how to hold it and make a few good moves. He learned what she could do quickly and moved on to try and make some of his own. She watched dully, barely paying attention. Suboshi stopped and looked at her. Yume noticed and shifted uncomfortably.  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" she demanded.  
"Why do you always look so upset?" he asked. She looked up surprised.  
"I don't..."  
"Yes you do."  
"No-"  
"Yes."  
Yume gave up. "I just think a lot and it gets me sad sometimes," she answered. Suboshi put an arm around her. Yume shrank back a bit.  
"Why?" he asked.  
"Umm... I'd rather not say..." Yume said uncomfortably, looking away.  
"Y-Yume..."  
"Hm?  
"You're my friend right?"  
Yume hesitated to answer. "I guess... of course we are! I think..."  
"Yume..."  
"Yea?"  
"I think I like you..."  
Yume's head snapped up. "What??? That's impossible! We barely even know each other!"  
"We could get to know each other..."  
Yume thought about the last time she had made a rash decision about a relationship. She didn't want that to happen again. She looked at Suboshi. "It'll take a lot of time but I wouldn't mind trying to be closer friends."  
She smiled at him and walked away. Suboshi smiled. 'YES' he thought to himself. 'Score!!' 


	13. Unfinished Business

Chapter 13 - Unfinished Business  
  
As few days passed and seeing Yume and Suboshi together was becoming no surprise. Amiboshi was less of the miserable wreck than he was before and Kirei was becoming uncertain of herself. Yuri made many attempts to get closer to Tamahome, who was still worked up over Miaka. Tasuki and Hikaru were always together and were pretty much left alone. Mitsukake had become something of a fatherly figure and was told the whos and wheres and whens. Nakago had creepily become more human and was usually found in front of the TV during soap opera hours with boxes of tissues. Chiriko was doing a lot of self-studying over the Internet and Chichiri was popping in and out of everywhere trying to figure out when Tenkou would strike next. Hotohori and Nuriko spent some time with him to do the same. For some like Hikaru and Tasuki, it was a carefree time and for others like Chichiri, it was a time to be cautious and prepared.  
Yuri set her teeth. Tamahome was going to be her friend whether he liked it or not. All he did was stay in his room watching Fushigi Yuugi tapes to see Miaka. She walked straight up to his room and knocked on the door. "Come in," Tamahome's voice replied. Yuri opened the door and peeked in. Tamahome was sitting against his bed staring at the TV screen. She could here the voices of Miaka and Tamahome.   
"Yo, Tama... want to go play some b-ball with some of my friends?" Yuri asked.  
"No thanks... I'll stay home," he said in a toneless voice. She sighed.  
"Tamahome... Come on... You're wasting yourself away in front of that screen. Some exercise might do you some good."  
"I'm not in the mood."  
"When will you ever be in the mood to do anything? Were you whipped by Miaka or something when she was around?? Did you forget to think about yourself in the process??"  
Tamahome glared up at her. "Don't talk about Miaka that way!"  
"Tamahome! She would not like you wasting away because of her. Miaka is a lively vivacious girl and she wants you to be happy!"  
"So you're trying to tell me to forget her."  
"No. I'm saying remember her and do what you know she would wanted you to do."  
Tamahome stayed silent for a moment. He flicked off the TV and turned to Yuri. "So how do you play b-ball?" he asked with a small smile on his face.  
Yuri grinned. "Come on. It'll be fun."  
  
************  
  
Hikaru leisurely spread herself across the living room couch and opened up a book. The phone rang. She groaned and leaned over to the small stand table to pick up the cordless. "Hello?" she asked absentmindedly. She listened for a moment. "WHAT??"  
Kirei entered right then. "What is it Hikaru?"  
Hikaru covered the mouthpiece of the phone. "Your ex."  
"Which one?"  
"Sano..."  
Kirei's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. Her mouth went dry and suddenly she couldn't speak. Hikaru handed her the phone. Kirei took it with a shaking hand. She brought the phone to her ear. "Yes?"  
  
************  
  
Amiboshi came down stairs just to see Kirei running out of the door. "Where is she going?" he wondered out loud.  
"Do you really want to know?" Hikaru's voice drifted up from the living room.  
"I guess..."  
"To see her ex. He called a few seconds ago."   
In a flash, Amiboshi flew out. Hikaru's eyes widened. "Wait! Was that Amiboshi??? Oh shit!!!"  
  
***********  
  
Kirei arrived at the recreation center where her old boyfriend, Sano was already waiting. She forced a smile on. "Hey... long time no see..." she greeted. Sano smiled back.  
"Yeah... How are you?" he answered.  
"I'm doing fine, you?  
"Me too."  
"So... umm... how's your girlfriend?"  
"Oh that ended a little bit ago."  
"Sorry... who dumped who?  
"I broke up with her."  
"I see..."  
"Aren't you going to ask me why?"  
"Not really."  
"You haven't changed one bit."  
"Doesn't seem like you have either."  
"Touche."  
"So why'd did you want to meet me?"  
"I'm not sure how to say this..."  
"Try me."  
"I want to get back together with you...."  
"WHAT???"  
  
***********  
  
Amiboshi froze. Was this guy serious?? "Dude...why are you eavesdropping?"   
He jumped and turned to see Yuri and Tamahome.   
"Don't sneak up on me like that! And what are you doing here??" he asked.  
Tamahome held up a basketball. "So what's Kirei going to do..." Tamahome wondered out loud.  
  
***********  
  
Kirei scoffed at Sano. "You must have a lot of nerve to call me, meet me, and ask me to get back together with you in the same day," she started.  
Sano opened his mouth but Kirei continued.  
"However, you broke up with me twice- once because you were a fucking coward, and the other for another girl. Two chances used... no more left."  
"I still have feelings for you, Rei-Rei..."  
"Should've thought of that before you broke up with me. And the name is Kirei."  
She brought her arm in front and slapped him across the face backhanded. She then turned and walked away.  
  
***********  
  
Later back at the house, Tasuki, Hikaru, Yume, Yuri, Suboshi, Tamahome, and Amiboshi met up in one of the rooms to talk.  
"That bastard... I'm going to mess his face up!" Yume fumed. Her female friends nodded in agreement.   
"Should I just give up on her?" Amiboshi asked.  
"NO!" everyone else said in unison. He nearly fell over.  
"Giving up on her is the last thing you should do! Too many guys have given up on her!! You can't do the same!" Yuri insisted.  
"Stick by her whether she likes it or not. Be as stubborn as she is," Hikaru advised.  
"You have to show her what you want. Be the powerful one!" Tasuki inputted. Hikaru smacked him upside the head for the "powerful" statement.  
"You know what you want aniki... go get it," was Suboshi. Amiboshi stared at them all in amazement.  
"Wow...thanks guys."  
"Don't forget the money!" Tamahome chimed. Everyone promptly threw pillows at him.  
  
***********  
  
"So you slapped him, no da??" Chichiri asked Kirei. Kirei smiled sheepishly.  
"I needed to vent out the anger that I couldn't release on him for years," she explained.  
"Hmm... I see, no da."  
"Chichiri... You know how people sometime say what they don't mean?"  
"Hai."  
"Well... How do I know when they do mean it?"  
"Look in their eyes. Words may lie but the eyes are always true."  
"Thank you, Chichiri."  
"For what, no da?"  
"For being the big brother I always wanted."  
They smiled.  
  
***********  
  
Amiboshi walked all over the house. Where was Kirei?? This girl pulled way too many disappearing acts on him.  
  
Kirei turned around a corner and ran into someone's arms. "Da~!" she exclaimed.  
"Kirei?"  
"Amiboshi?"   
Amiboshi took a deep breath. "Kirei, I need to talk to you." She looked at him to go on. It was time to pour out his heart. "Kirei... I still have feelings for you that I know I can never change. I don't know why you shut me out but whether you like it or not I'm coming back in because I know somehow you still love me!"   
Kirei stared at him. "Love? Look how old we are! We're too young to actually fall in LOVE!!"  
"How can you say that when we said I love you to each other??"  
"Wake up Amiboshi. People in this world say things they don't mean! I love you is just a simple phrase now that's thrown around."  
"Well, I'm not from this world and in my world when people say I love you they mean it. I thought you would've known that of all people."  
Kirei looked away from him. "Doesn't matter... I ... I don't ... feel the same way."  
"Look at me straight in the eyes and repeat that."  
Kirei looked up at him with her crimson eyes and into his beautiful blue ones. "I don't like you." She walked around him and left him there standing.   
Amiboshi closed his eyes in frustration. He wasn't going to give up. He wasn't. There was hope because she said different words instead of repeating herself.  
Kirei walked into her room and shut the door. She fell to the floor crying. 'I don't like you Kou-chan... I love you very much... But I'm too scared...'  
  
***********  
  
Yuri and Tamahome hung out the whole day and had a lot of fun. They sat in the study of Kirei's house alone. "Hey Tamahome?" Yuri started.   
"Yeah?" he asked over a book of money management.  
"I really like you..."  
Tamahome looked up at her and sighed. "Yuri-"  
"I know you're still getting over Miaka. I'm not saying that you have to fall in love with me or anything. I just wanted you to know. And 'sides, having your friendship is good enough for me."  
Tamahome smiled at Yuri. "Thanks Yuri. Having your friendship is pretty good for me too."  
Yuri's smile became brighter. "Yay~"  
Tamahome stood up and patted her head. "I'll be right back. I want to talk to Kirei for a moment."  
Yuri nodded.  
  
***********  
  
Kirei quickly wiped away the remainder of her tears when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in?"  
Tamahome stepped in. "Hey Kirei. Haven't talked to you since I got here."  
"Yep... I guess so... heh..." she trailed off.  
"I was wondering, if I could just take a look at the shinzaho for a moment."  
Kirei looked at him suspiciously. "Sure... why not?" She reached over and extracted the delicate ring from her jewelry box and handed it to him. A strange look crossed his face.  
"Do you know what this is Kirei?"  
"Umm... the shinzaho in the form of a ring?"  
"No... this is the ring that Miaka had in which we used to exchange our wedding vows."  
"No way! Let me see!"  
Sure enough... he was right. The small gold ring had two entwined hearts. Kirei looked at Tamahome uncertainly. "Maybe I should give this back to you?"  
Tamahome shook his head. "That's okay... it's yours now. It was meant for you."  
"Thanks Tamahome."  
"Kirei... don't forget... that ring is consecrated by love... I hope it brings you love.." he said softly. Kirei shook her head and put the ring back.  
"I'm through with that. I'm just not meant for it."  
"Everyone is meant for love. They just have to know where to look."  
Tamahome stared at Kirei, who said nothing. Realizing, she wasn't going to say anything, he sighed and left the room saying good night.  
'Everyone is meant for love... except me' she thought. 


End file.
